Within The Pages of Tom Riddle's Diary
by 123Ekaterina
Summary: Do you understand who I am now? I couldn't have possibly done it without you. You were too naive for your own good, too trusting, but I had to get out no matter what. You can fight me all you want, it doesn't make a difference to me. In the end you'll be mine either way, and I'll make sure you never disobey me again. Tom Riddle -x- Reader. OC.
1. The Boy Within The Pages

Oh, boy! You couldn't wait to write in your new journal! Sure it looked ancient, but hey, it was free. You found it in the abandoned girl's bathroom inhabited by Myrtle, so obviously no one wanted it. You hummed to yourself as you opened it, sitting in the comforts of your desc. You opened the journal and began to write a new love story. Oh, it was going to be hot and juicy!

You chuckled as the story ended with the main heroine being kidnapped by her secret admirer, well, more like a stalker. You loved writing these short stories about troubled, misunderstood characters. It was a great brain exercise and an excellent hobby. However, to your surprise the ink disappeared as you finished the last sentence. What the hell? Maybe it's some sort of privacy charm? You shrugged your shoulders and closed the journal. It was getting late and you were gonna deal with the charm in the morning.

 _Hmm? What's this? How interesting._ Tom Riddle chuckled as he read the story. It was obviously written by a horny teenager who believed in a ridiculous notion of love. However, they did have an interesting view on it. It seemed that they had a rather...unique taste in men. He snorted as he disregarded the story. How childish, wasting your time on such idiotic things. However, a nasty smirk crossed his lips as he began to think of a plan. Yes, that would be a lovely way to suck the energy right out of her and quite efficiently too. He already felt the girl's energy flowing through him. It was quite powerful since she put so much effort into her little erotic fanfiction. Tom chuckled to himself. This would definitely be more interesting than talking to Ginny. At least he'll have some fun with this one before she dies.

Tom decided to keep himself silent so that the girl would continue to write her smut. It's not like he enjoyed reading it, but she might stop writing altogether if she found out that he could read her stories.

You woke up early that morning in order to deal with the privacy charm on the diary. But to your surprise, you saw the ink on the pages as if they never disappeared. How odd. Maybe you were imagining things last night. Oh well. You shrugged your shoulders and decided to write another story for today. It was Saturday and homework could wait.

You bit your lip as you continued writing. This time it was about a possessive blood-thirsty vampire who fell in love with a human. However, the young woman was happily engaged to another man. Well, let's just say the vampire took care of him and forced the woman to be with him. She was his vampire bride and was literally incapable of disobeying him.

 _"You will love me and only me. You will cherish this gift of immortality and you will stay by my side forever," he spoke triumphantly as he observed her blood-thirsty eyes. She was kneeling in front of him as he set on his throne, hungrily sucking the blood he had offered._

 _"Yes, my Lord," she replied, unable to resist his influence._

Oh, it was just wonderful. You felt your body cover with goosebumps as you reread your story, loving the ending, loving the vampire's dominance and his wickedness.

"Oh, if only you were real, Sir William," you spoke with a blush on your face.

Inspiration took control of you and you began to draw him on the next page. Of course he was handsome, and dark, and sinister, and sexy, and irresistible. You giggled as the drawing was finally complete. It turned out quite well actually. You sighed in sadness. If only such men were real. You closed the journal, hiding it under your mattress, and went about your business.

Tom felt more powerful than before. This was proving to be a lot more efficient than simply chatting with Ginny and gaining her trust. He was curious about her new story, not its content but the reason of its power.

His lips curved into an amused smirk. What a naughty girl. She seemed to enjoy the worst kind of men, and she was definitely attracted to power. He couldn't blame her. Maybe she wasn't as pathetic as he had originally thought. He found himself chuckling at the picture of this Sir William. The girl definitely had a vivid imagination and skill. If only she didn't waste her valuable time writing such silly romance stories, but actually studying. Heh, as if he cared. All that mattered was that he was feeding off her energy.

That same evening you opened the journal to stare at the handsomely drawn Sir William. You sighed in bliss, unable to stop yourself from writing.

 _"Be my nightmare tonight."_ You closed the journal not noticing the ink sinking into the pages. You wanted Sir William to visit your dreams and ravish you until you begged him to stop.

Tom stared at your words, wondering if you knew of his existence. Of course not. If you did, you wouldn't be writing such perverted detailed stories in his journal. Other than that, this was a clear invitation. He smirked as a nasty plan entered his wicked brilliant mind. Would he be able to suck more energy out of you if he fulfilled your wish? He was willing to try.

Tom was able to leave the journal, his essence hovering over your sleeping form. He entered your untrained mind easily, invading your dream with his presence. He decided to take appearance of Sir William just to entertain himself even more. Her expression was priceless of course.

To Tom's surprise, you didn't fall head over heels for him the second you saw him. If anything you resisted his advances just like the main character in your story. How interesting. Could it be that you enjoyed being forced by a stronger dominating male? He bit his lip as he pinned you against the wall, staring into your blushing face.

 _"Do you like this?"_ he leaned closer to your ear as he spoke in such seductive dark voice, making your legs tremble. You shook your head no, looking away from him in embarrassment. _"There's no point in resisting. Either way, I'll get what I want."_

You squeaked as he roughly lifted you off the ground, pressing you harshly against the wall. His crotch was crushing against yours, and you could vividly feel his excitement through his trousers. He smirked down at you and leaned in to lick your neck. You couldn't hold back a moan as you felt fangs pierce your skin. You tried to struggle free, but your squirming only stimulated his groin, making him groan into your neck as he sucked away your juices. Pretending to be a vampire was proving to be quite amusing.

You suddenly woke up, breathing heavily, sweat covering your body. Oh, it was only a dream, but it felt so real. Your heart was beating wildly and you needed some time to calm down.

Tom was shaking his head, amused by this turn of events even more. Despite your dark erotic fantasies coming true, you managed to push him away from your consciousness. He was quite skilled in Legilimency, so you resistance showed the capabilities of your power. To say the least, Tom was a little impressed. You weren't just a horny teenage girl like he had thought. You actually had potential. Heh, not like it changed anything.

He returned to his journal feeling more powerful than before. He wondered if him interacting with you in your dreams would prove to be an efficient way to gain energy. He didn't have much time to waste.

You opened the journal to find the words you have written gone. The story and the drawing was still there, but the line _"Be my nightmare tonight"_ was not there. How could this be? You were sure you wrote it before you went to bed. And to top it all off, your wish came true. You bit your lip. Was this book enchanted? You dipped your quill in ink and decided to find out.

 _"Is this journal charmed?"_ You watched the ink stayed there for a few minutes before it finally sank in, disappearing within the pages.

 _"Not quite,"_ you saw the reply in a neat almost perfect handwriting.

 _"What are you?"_ you wrote, not understanding how a journal was replying to you in an intelligent way. Maybe it was some sort of prank journal.

 _"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am the owner of this journal."_

Your face flushed red as you realized that he was able to read all of your stories. The journal was probably linked with his other diary so that he could interact with whoever was writing in it in case it got stolen.

 _"I'm sorry I wrote in it. I hope you didn't get to read any of my stuff,"_ you wrote in embarrassment. If someone in school found out about it, you'd be ruined. Everyone would laugh at you and you would be labeled as a horny virgin!

 _"On the contrary, I've read every single word of it. I must say, you have quite a vivid imagination."_

Ugh, you could just feel his self-centered attitude. This guy was trouble. He could publish your stories for everyone to see if he so wanted.

 _"What do you want?"_ You wrote cutting straight to the chase. it was obvious that he wanted something in return for his silence.

Tom chuckled at your response. Smart girl. At least she knew that nothing was free, even if she liked to live in her ridiculous fantasies.

 _"I want you to continue writing."_

Ugh, what a creep. He was probably getting off on this.

 _"Pervert,"_ you wrote, disgust written all over your face, though you were secretly happy that someone was appreciating your writing.

 _"Pervert? You're the one who wrote this smut. The only pervert I see is you,"_ ugh you could just sense the smugness dripping of this guy. He was so cocky, so sure of himself. What a douche. And yet, no matter how annoying he was, you found yourself drawn to him, like a moth drawn to light in total darkness.

 _"Then you're a pervert for reading it,"_ you wrote stubbornly.

 _"Maybe only a little."_ This reply made you blush as you could sense the smirk on this guy's face. You rolled your eyes at his behavior.

 _"And what if I stop writing?"_

 _"Then everyone will know what a naughty girl you are."_ You snorted at his reply. So, he was threatening to blackmail you. What an asshole. Still, you found him quite charming despite him being an ass.

 _"Fine,"_ you sighed as you decided to play his game. You were totally gonna find this guy and talk some sense into him. He was probably a Slytherin too, judging by his smugness.

 _"Good girl,"_ Tom replied as he smirked. He could see how irritated she grew with his every response. It was fun not having to pretend to be a good guy for a change. At least he could be himself with her, well, maybe only a little. It was obvious that she liked bad boys, he just didn't know to what extend.

 _"Oh, shut up,"_ you wrote back, not realizing that you were blushing.

 _"You should really choose your words wisely. I'm not technically speaking right now."_ Ugh! He was a smart ass too. You couldn't help but roll your eyes. He was obviously mocking you.

Despite him teasing you and openly mocking you throughout the evening, you found yourself having quite a pleasant conversation with Tom. He was an intelligent student, far more intelligent than your housemates. It was fun for a change to associate yourself with someone mature.

Finally, Tom didn't have to pretend to be the good guy, well not to the extreme at least like with Ginny. He was still restraining himself from calling her a stupid twat from time to time when he tried talking to her about potions. Though the girl knew the basics fairly well to get an Outstanding, her true deep knowledge of potion-brewing was lacking, well, at least from his point of view. Tom could sense that she was an intelligent young lady, but her lack of trying harder irritated him. Such talent wasted down the drain.

 _"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"_

You were about to write it in but stopped yourself. If he was asking your name that meant that he had no idea who you were. You smirked as this was all the information you needed.

 _"If you don't know my name, then how will you blackmail me, genius?"_ You knew that challenging his intelligence was sure to spike his irritation. You smirked as the ink sinked in.

 _"Do not mock me, _, or you'll find yourself regretting it,"_ was a cold reply in return. That wiped your smirk right away. You could sense the gravity of the situation immediately. This guy was no joke. It sent thrilling chills down your body, your throat dry from nervousness.

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"I didn't. You just told me."_ You felt like facepalming yourself. You fell right into his trap. The words disappeared and were replaced by: _"The main female character has the same name in all your stories. I only assumed it belonged to you. It appears as though I was right."_ God damn it. You kept underestimating his intelligence. He was even smarter than he seemed.

You decided to ignore him for the the next day, keeping yourself busy with classes and homework. You opened the journal once again out of curiosity, seeing the ink appear the second you laid your eyes upon the pages.

 _"Though I respect your pursuit of academics, I think it's rather rude of you to ignore me."_

 _"Sod off. I was busy,"_ you replied getting irritated with him and his constant need of your attention.

 _"You really shouldn't talk to me that way. You don't know what I might do to punish you for such foul words."_ Though the threat was disguised by a playful flirty tone, it was still there. You bit your lip, getting anxious.

 _"Oh ya? What are you? The ruler of England?"_ You felt childish writing this, but you didn't have anything else to say.

Tom chuckled at your childish reply. It was obvious that you acknowledged his superiority, but you were just too stubborn to say it.

 _"No, not yet anyway,"_ his cocky reply brought a smile on your face.

 _"You're so ambitious. I wish I had your confidence,"_ you replied not realizing that you were flirting with him.

 _"If you stick around long enough, I'm sure it will rub off on you."_ His statement made you laugh outloud. Tom was proving to be quite a charming character, despite him constantly irritating you and demanding respect.

Tom did not want to admit it to himself, but he was having quite a pleasant time talking to you. You were learning to respect his authority without question, noticing his humor and charm. But most importantly, you liked him for just being himself.

The more he talked to you, the less he seemed to restrain himself around you, showing his true self here and there. Most girls didn't like rude, obnoxious, self-centered men, but you seemed to endure it for the sake of the thrill. This was quickly becoming a game to Tom. He wanted to see how much you could take. He wanted to see what would finally break you. Would you still accept him if he told you he was nothing but a horcrux? Would you still accept him if he told he was murderer? He was dying to know. You had just become his little experiment.


	2. His Little Toy

To say the least, you were back writing your little romance stories, no matter how awkward and weird it felt knowing that Tom could read them. However, you did tone down the smut significantly, not feeling comfortable writing that sort of thing in front of him. Tom of course commented on it, like a total jerk he was.

 _"Feeling a little shy around me? I must say I'm a bit flattered."_ You groaned at his tone of voice but it brought a smile to your face nonetheless.

 _"I just don't feel like going too much into detail,"_ you replied stubbornly.

 _"You are such a bad liar,"_ you blushed at his words. It was hard to hide things from Tom. He always seemed to know everything.

You were of course confused as to how he knew things about you. Was he a stalker or something? Just the thought of it sent excited yet nervous chills down your body. Unlike other girls, you didn't think stalking was that bad. You thought it was kind of cute, especially when a guy was too shy to come and talk to you. But Tom was not shy at all. If anything he was too confident for his own good, smug even, like a total pure-blooded Slytherin. So you needed to be careful walking around the hallways. Who knows? Maybe Tom was a molestor or something like that.

You finally decided to find out who Tom really was. However, no one seemed to know anyone by the name of Tom Riddle. You were clueless until you went to the library, searching for his name. Surprisingly, he was in _Hogwarts: A History_ under one of the best students of his decade. You frowned as you looked at the year. He graduated in 1945. What the hell was going on?

You groaned as you realized that someone was using his name to mess with you. Of course, it must be some jerk face pulling a prank. You felt a bit used and decided to confront Tom, or whoever it was, that day.

 _"I know your name isn't Tom Marvolo Riddle,"_ you wasted no time as you wrote in the diary.

 _"Yes, it is,"_ came a cocky reply. You growled as you dipped your quill in ink in a hurry.

 _"If you are Tom Marvolo Riddle, then you're sixty-six years old,"_ you wrote smugly. For a while, Tom didn't reply.

 _"On the contrary, I'm only sixteen years old. I'm a memory of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle living in 1944."_ The answer made you frown. It was hard to believe that a mere memory was able to interact with you, despite the journal being magical. You shook your head at his statement. There was no way in hell a memory could intelligently interact with people. Tom was lying to you.

 _"Do you think I'm stupid? A memory can't interact with people. It's impossible for a memory to hold an intelligent conversation with someone,"_ you wrote quickly.

Tom gritted his teeth as you saw straight through his lie. You weren't as dumb as Ginny, and it was obvious that the same explanation wasn't going to work on you. He needed to think of something else and fast.

 _"I didn't want to reveal this secret to anyone. It's my own invention and it might change the world if it got into the wrong hands. If you really want to know, you have to promise not to tell a soul."_

 _"I promise,"_ you wrote, excited to hear the explanation.

 _"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am sixteen years old and I'm attending Hogwarts right now. The year is 1944 and I'm currently sitting at my desk. I have charmed my journal so that I would be able to speak with anyone but myself, regardless of the time difference._ " You blinked at his words. No...Way…

 _"So, you're able to communicate with people from the future through this journal?"_ This was science-fiction stuff and you couldn't help but get excited. Tom must be a genius to invent something like that. No wonder he got all those awards for best Hogwarts student.

 _"Precisely. You have to be careful what you tell me about the future though. You don't want the universe to implode on itself, do you?"_ Tom smirked as you fell for his trap. He had to admit, it was improbable but not impossible. Maybe the thought of a time-travel lover would blind your logic.

 _"No, of course not,"_ you replied hurriedly. Now, this made sense. You have never before heard of anyone being able to communicate with people from the past. It was a bit dangerous talking to Tom. You just had to be careful not to reveal anything important, like what ended the WWII.

 _"Is it weird talking to a future girl like me?"_

 _"A bit. You do use rather strange words to describe certain things, especially in your stories."_ You blushed deep red as you realized that those kind of stories were not at all appropriate in the 1940's. In fact, they were taboo. You decided not to mention them ever again. Plus, he wasn't able to blackmail you anymore. He probably threatened you in the first place to get you to continue to write them. That twisted pervert. You decided to forget all about those stories and continue talking to Tom.

Tom was more than pleased with your acceptance of his lie. You seemed more than excited to talk about the idea of time traveling, revealing all sorts of theories you knew and researched in the library. Some of them Tom was not familiar with since they appeared after his time, so he listened intently, enjoying the knowledge you were feeding him. He did not want to admit it to himself, but he looked forward talking to you after classes and your studies. You were much more interesting than Ginny, and you actually could keep up with him intellectually… well, somewhat.

Realizing that his main source of energy (your stories) was gone, he had decided to use a much more entertaining alternative. Though you had great potential in learning occlumency, your mind was untrained and he could easily slip in when you slept. Tom smirked to himself as he entered your mind. You weren't suspecting a thing, of course, so it was rather easy to manipulate your dreams.

Your surroundings quickly turned into a Slytherin common room, the way Tom had remembered it. You looked around, not recognizing the place, lost in details of the dream. Your eyes finally landed on a handsome young man with dark wavy hair and piercing brown eyes. He smirked as he set comfortably on the Slytherin couch, simply watching you. You felt a blush upon your cheeks instantly, brushing your hair behind your ear shyly. Who was this guy? You're sure you've never met him before. Otherwise, you would have remembered him.

"Are you here to see someone? I'm quite sure you're not from this house," he spoke with a smooth voice that made you shudder. You looked around, realizing that indeed you were in the Slytherin dungeon all alone with him. You looked down at yourself, noticing your regular school uniform, but your skirt was much shorter for some reason. You squeaked trying to pull it down to hide your legs but it wasn't working. You were more than embarrassed by this predicament. You didn't want to send the wrong message to whoever this was.

You looked up as you heard a dark amused chuckle. The young man in front of you was openly eyeing your thighs, his smirk wider than before.

"My, my. What have you done with your uniform? How indecent of you, _." You were confused as to how he knew your name. You were sure you haven't met him before, but he was talking to you like you were on the familiar terms with him. "I could take off points, you know, being a Head Boy and all that," he looked at his nails and then at you, his piercing brown eyes penetrating your very soul. Your eyes drifted to his cloak, noticing the Head Boy badge on top of his breast. You took a step back as he suddenly stood up and advanced towards you.

"I believe it's fifty points for public indecency. You're welcome to change my mind, though," your eyes widened as his hand glided against your waist in a suggestive way. You blushed red and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me. I don't even know you!" you spoke, frustration and embarrassment written all over your face. Your hand slipped inside the pocket of your cloak but you couldn't find your wand anywhere.

Tom took a step back with an obnoxious smirk on his face.

"Looking for this?" The guy spoke standing there with your wand in his hand. "Tch-tch-tch," he shook his head at you. "I believe hexing a Head Boy is against the rules. Now be a good girl and sit next to me." You were blushing profusely as he set down once again on the couch, looking at you expectantly. Was this a dream? Everything seemed so real. And his attitude. There was something familiar about it.

Tom frowned as you didn't move.

"I said, come... _here,_ " his voice suddenly darkened and the smirk was gone from his face. With a wave of his wand, your body was harshly tugged towards him. You couldn't help but let out a small startled squeak as you landed onto his lap. Your body began to tremble as one of his hands started to rub your thigh. "Do not disobey me, _" he suddenly spoke into your ear, making you shudder. What's going on? Why is this happening? His voice was so dark and sinister, so threatening and yet captivating, you had no strength to defy him. You could sense his magic surround you, so dark and inviting, so powerful and thrilling. You wanted to say no to his sneaky hands, but you were too afraid to upset him.

"N-no," your voice was too weak as his long fingers danced against the skin of your exposed thigh. Your hand landed on top of his to stop him from advancing any further. "I'm not that type of girl!" you yelped out as he suddenly cupped your groin, smirk written all over his face. In your embarrassment you began to struggle in his hold, but he pushed you against the couch, restraining your wrists easily. He was smugly looking down at you, sick enjoyment clearly written all over his face.

"Maybe you are, but you don't know it yet."

Tom was very much enjoying himself. He knew that she was fond of this sort of treatment. He knew that her lady parts were already aching for him to continue, but he was a patient man. He took pleasure in the way she denied him and her own true desires just to preserve her innocence and dignity. But Tom knew deep down this was exactly what she wanted in a man: a dark, possessive, dominant lover. Heh, it was almost pathetic.

You suddenly woke up covered with sweat. What just happened? Where were you? You sighed as you realized that it was only a dream...a very real dream. It felt as real as your dream about Sir William. You grabbed your head as you felt throbbing pain in your skull. Ugh, something wasn't right. Were you getting sick? You decided to eventually go back to bed and sleep it off.

Tom groaned as you managed to push him away from your mind again. Though he was getting much stronger, your were still powerful enough to push his presence from your dream even if you weren't aware of it. He underestimated your power and that's what made him so drawn to you. You had potential but you just didn't know it. Maybe if he trained you to be worthy of him, he'd consider sparing your life. Maybe.

His little experiment was proving to be quite successful. It seemed that you enjoyed his true dark nature very much, even if you weren't ready to admit it to yourself just yet. He could use someone like you when he gets out of this damn journal. You could become a worthy companion, that is if you would follow his training correctly. Tom licked his lips as he imagined you dwelling in dark arts, your innocence replaced by his dark influence, and your dignity gone under his strong sweaty body. Tom couldn't wait to shape you into a young woman worthy of him, into a young woman he wanted all his life. Maybe it was the loneliness of the journal or maybe he was losing his touch, but Tom wanted more and more of you every second.

You shifted in your sleep. completely unaware of the sinister plan forming inside Tom's mind.


	3. His New Apprentice

Something was not right with you. You felt weak and tired during the day, wanting to do nothing but sleep and skip your classes. But whenever you slept you had those sex dreams about _him_. Well, it wasn't really sex, it was more of him molesting you constantly, touching you in inappropriate places. You didn't want to admit it to yourself, but you enjoyed those dreams very much. And you still had no idea who _he_ was. He was one of the most handsome people you've ever met, and his attitude just drove you crazy. He was so demanding and passionate, it took everything from you just to say no. Oh, who were you kidding? You were just playing hard to get, and he seemed to enjoy it too. After every time you found yourself aching and needing physical content, desperate to do anything to make it stop, and yes, it included _that_ "shameful" act. Merlin, where were these dreams coming from?

Truthfully, you never really found it that shameful. You knew it was normal to feel that way, especially for a teenager such as yourself. However, society seemed to think otherwise, especially concerning teenage girls. You hated the double standards imposed by this sexist society. Sure, it wasn't as bad as the 1940's, but sexism still existed. Even now you were expected to find a husband and be a good wife. Sure, you eventually wanted a family of your own, but now all you could think about was obtaining knowledge.

Most of the people in your House weren't as motivated as you. Neither of them studied anything outside of the school curriculum, so it was hard to find someone with common interests outside of class. Sure, the classes were interesting, but it seemed that all the unnecessary homework simply wasted your time. You could only do research on weekends, but this time you decided to get some rest instead. Your head was pounding and aching, preventing you from concentrating. You assumed it was simply stress and took a pain potion you brew yourself some time ago in class, hoping it would work. You opened Tom's journal and dipped your quill.

 _"I swear if I have to hear another monologue about the Goblin Wars, I will hex Professor Binns into oblivion,"_ you wrote in an irritated way, watching the ink sink into the old yellow pages. For some reason, talking to Tom calmed you down, despite him being an obnoxious asshole.

Tom only laughed at your attitude, pointing out that History isn't his favorite subject either. It's not like you hated History, it's just that the only thing Professor Binns ever talked about was the Goblin Wars which bore you to no end.

 _"I wish Professors would stop giving us so much homework, then I'll finally have enough time for research."_

 _"Oh? Do the classes bore you that much?"_

 _"YES! There are some that I enjoy very much, but the rest are garbage. I'd rather learn what I'm interested in on my own."_

Tom bit his lip as his eyes danced along your sloppy handwriting. He had felt the exact same way just a year before he engraved himself in this journal. He was furious with the school preventing students from learning The Dark Arts, so he researched it on his own, spreading the knowledge among his loyal followers. The fact that you wanted to learn so much more was pleasingly satisfying to Tom.

 _"And what do you find interesting?"_

 _"Ancient magic mostly. I've read all the books in the library, but it seems that there is still something missing."_ You were interested in ancient magic for a long time now, mostly the way the wizards created the common spells and incantations. You knew that a long time ago there was no Dark or Light magic, just powerful spells, and it intrigued you very much. However, the school library only seemed to provide the "light" side of the subject, which frustrated you greatly. You've tried to get a note from professors to let you borrow the books from the Restricted Section, but all of them said it was too dangerous for someone like you.

 _"Ancient magic? That's rather ambitious of you. I have to admit, I'm impressed."_ Tom was more than pleased to find that you didn't waste all of your free time on silly little romantic stories. He would have been satisfied with your dwellings in Potions or Charms, but a difficult subject like that... All in all, his opinion of you was changing dramatically. You weren't simply a toy to play with anymore. You were a potential companion to match his own genius. _"It sounds like you need to visit the Restricted Section."_

 _"I know, but none of my professors are willing to give me the permission."_

 _"Honestly, do I have to spell it out for you? Sneak inside,"_ Tom shook his head at you and your goody-goody behavior.

 _"But that's against the school rules,"_ you wrote back irritated. Of course, you've considered sneaking inside the restriction section. You even used Disillusionment and Silencing Charms on yourself, but Filch's cat seemed to always find you and get you in trouble.

 _"Rules are broken only when you get caught, innocent one,"_ you blushed at his words, frowning a bit at his pompous tone.

 _"Oh, so you snuck in Restricted Section before?"_

 _"Why, yes, of course. I could share a few useful spell with you. Not even Dumbledore will notice you. You have my word."_ You bit your lip as you read those words. It was extremely tempting but you weren't sure if it was a good idea. _"Just point the wand at yourself and speak 'Ipseluben' to become invisible."_ You've never heard of such a spell before. Was it even Latin?

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _"Yes. I use it on myself all the time."_

You sighed, feeling bad for mistrusting Tom; after all, he was a rather genius student in his days. You took your wand out of the pocket of your cloak and spoke the incantations, pointing the tip directly at your torso. Nothing happened as you stared at your very visible body. Maybe you did it wrong? Then it hit you…an aching, almost painful throbbing in your nether regions. What the hell? Finally, you realized that this wasn't an invisibility spell….this was a libido spell. Fuck.

 _"Well, did it work?"_ You saw the neat words appear on the old pages of the journal, sensing the smirk behind them. You wanted to strangle Tom to hell.

 _"You perverted pig! What the hell?!"_ You wrote back frustrated, trying your best to ignore the tingling sensations all over your body.

Tom laughed out loud as he read your angry shaky words. He smirked, biting his lip as he could sense your excitement flowing through the pages. He couldn't believe you didn't test his spell on a piece of furniture before testing it on yourself. You were way too trusting for your own good, but it was much more entertaining that way.

 _"Oh dear. You didn't try it on yourself did you?"_ Tom wrote in a fake apologetic tone, feeling the agitation flaring up inside you. _"Has no one ever told you to test the spells before applying them on yourself?"_

You were more than furious, you were enraged. You wanted to tear Tom's journal into small little pieces and never speak to him again! Yet...he was right. You should have tested the spell instead of trusting Tom blindly. Maybe he was teaching you a lesson, or maybe he was just being a perverted jerk. Anyways, it was your fault just as much as his.

 _"I swear I will travel back in time just to hex your ass,"_ you replied in an irritated way.

 _"I'm flattered you're thinking about me at the peak of your sexual excitement,"_ you blinked at his words, feeling a blush crawl its way onto your cheeks.

 _"I am not!"_ You replied rather stubbornly.

 _"Oh really? Who are you thinking about? Give me their surname and I'll hex their grandparents for you,"_ you were a bit confused by his comment. Was Tom jealous that you might be thinking about someone else right now? It somehow flattered, yet disturbed you. And why grandparents of all people? Was it because they were attending Hogwarts during Tom's time? You weren't really comfortable with punishing innocent people.

 _"I don't know his name, but he is a Slytherin,"_ you decided to write down, smirking to yourself. _"He is also a Head Boy."_ You knew you were making stuff up, but really you were describing the guy from your dreams. Plus, you thought that making Tom agitated was a lot of fun.

 _"A Slytherin Head Boy. Sounds a lot like me, don't you think?"_ Ugh, you could just sense the smirk behind those words. You tried to restrain a moan as your thighs accidentally brushed against your sensitive crotch. This aching feeling wasn't going away. You were afraid you'd have to take care of it eventually. Thankfully, no one was in the room with you. Everyone was in Hogsmeade. You slipped your free hand inside as you continued writing.

 _"As if. He is much better than you in every way,"_ you wrote sloppily, your eyes half-lidded from your own ministrations. You closed your eyes imagining his wavy raven hair, his brown penetrating eyes, and his sneaky hands doing all sorts of things to you.

 _"Are you touching yourself thinking about him?"_ You bit your lip looking down at the neat handwriting. How the hell did he figure it out? You decided to ignore him, continuing to pleasure yourself. You placed silencing charms around your room and locked the door so no one would catch you doing anything improper.

Tom left the journal, his invisible essence floating around you, watching you. It brought him great satisfaction that you were reimagining the dream you had last night while touching yourself. You face expression was rather erotic and he couldn't hold back much longer. He partially possessed your body, taking control of your hands, as he pleasured you and himself at the same time. You were too turned on to even notice anything wrong.

You were breathing hard as you finally had your intense release, sweat all over your forehead. You were too tired to notice a shadow standing behind you, observing you as you climbed into bed and drifted into a dreamless exhausted sleep.

Tom looked down at his shadowy form, smirking in delight as he could feel himself finally take shape. With each interaction, he was growing stronger, feeding off your energy in a rather delightful way. However, your weakened state disturbed him for some reason. He hated seeing you so weak and exhausted, knowing too well that it was all his doing. Sooner or later, he would have to find somebody else to drain the energy from if he wanted to keep you alive.

This is incredible. This book was exactly what you were looking for all along. Several days ago you borrowed a few books from the Restriction Section, all thanks to Tom and his spell. Sure, you were still mad at him for tricking you with that libido spell, but you forgave him the second you had your hands on the ancient tomes.

You weren't sure what you were looking for exactly. Any new information was welcomed by you, especially concerning the ancient spells. You knew Latin very well, learning it by yourself outside of school curriculum since fourth year. The spells were rather complex and a bit dark, but it didn't stop you from reading them. You were itching to try them out, to test them on something other than inanimate objects, but you were too scared to hurt a living creature for your own personal needs.

Tom watched you every day as you dwelled more and more in ancient magic, coming closer and closer to fully embracing the Dark Arts. He could feel your magical essence becoming less innocent and more powerful with each dark spell you mastered. Oh, it was simply beautiful watching you learn new things on your own. He just wished he was there to properly guide you. He wished he was there to help you with your research and teach you wandless magic. Ugh, this damn journal was holding him back.

 _"Tom, do you think making sacrifices in pursuit of knowledge is a bad thing?"_ You suddenly wrote, unsure what to do. You wanted to master the spells in the ancient tomes but some of them were...questionable. One of them involved bending a creature's mind to the wielder's command. Another temporarily prevented a witch or a wizard from using magic. All of those spells required a subject to practice on, and you weren't sure if it was ethical at all.

 _"Knowledge is the most important aspect in human life, for to live is to learn. Every witch and wizard is worthy of obtaining whatever knowledge and power they may seek if they are ambitious enough."_ Tom was more than sure that you were ambitious enough to seek such power and knowledge. Soon enough, you would transform into a beautiful dark flower worthy of him. However, the longer he fed upon your energy, the less powerful you became. It was clear to him that something had to be done. He had to return the journal to Ginny Weasley so he could properly awaken and claim you as rightfully his. _"Fear not, _. You will definitely hear more from me in the near future."_

You blinked, not understanding his words. Before you knew it, a bright light blinded your eyes, making your body go limp, sending you into a deep sleep.

"You will see me soon, my lady" spoke a rather familiar comforting voice before everything turned black.


	4. A Familiar Presence

A/N: Dear reader. I know that some events that I am describing do not fit the Chamber of Secrets original plot. Ginny threw away the journal _after_ the attacks started happening, not before. So, for the sake of this story, let's assume that Ginny disposed of the journal before anything serious happened.

It's been a week since you last talked to Tom. A whole damn week since the journal disappeared. It's been only a week, yet it felt like an eternity. You missed Tom terribly, not realizing how much you actually grew to like his personality. You missed his sarcasm, his dark humor, even his pompous attitude. You wanted him back, yet you could do nothing to contact him. This was an agonizing torture.

You kept questioning yourself over and over. Was it your fault? Did you say something wrong? Did someone steal the journal? Has it simply disappeared because the timeline has been somehow changed? You tried to research anything about time-travel communication devices but found nothing. It was like no such thing could ever exist. This was beyond strange.

You were quickly losing hope as you found absolutely no lead on the journal. You hated yourself for not placing a location charm on it in case it got stolen. Now you had no idea who had it or if it even existed.

So many questions were unanswered, so little time available. You even visited the Restricted Section to expand your research, but just like before you came out empty handed. You were losing sleep and your mind over it.

You didn't want to admit to yourself how much influence Tom had on you, how much you've changed since you got to know him. For some reason, you felt more liberated talking to him than with anyone else. He didn't judge your constant pursuit of knowledge despite it involving the Dark Arts. He understood your needs perfectly. It was like he was able to read your mind, as if he had gone through the same experience you were going through right now. Tom Marvolo Riddle was definitely one of a kind, and you couldn't feel anything but great sadness for losing such an interesting friend. However, you weren't going to let your life stop because of him. You were going to continue your research no matter what. Afterall, Tom probably would have encouraged you anyways.

You were sitting in the library, reading the ancient latin tombs in the secluded area. Of course, you've charmed the covers so you wouldn't get in trouble for "borrowing" them from the Restricted Section. Last thing you needed was detention to waste your valuable time.

"Hello. Mind if I sit with you?" You heard a rather high pitched girly voice.

"I stopped tutoring this year," you replied not even looking at the person, knowing too well it was either a first-year or a second-year. "I hear Hermione Granger is a promising young student though. Maybe you can ask her for help." But the girl didn't leave.

"I'm not looking for a tutor...I'm just looking for a place to sit," you put your book down rather annoyed, only to realize that the library was in fact full now, and your desk was the only one available.

"Fine," you sighed giving up, returning to the confusing yellow pages. The language was rather difficult to understand, not to mention ancient. Good thing you had a latin dictionary at your side, but it wasn't doing much help.

Letting out a rather frustrated growl, you loudly closed your book and closed your eyes, burying your face inside your arms for some peace, wanting to avoid the intruder sitting near you. You were reading for hours, manually writing down the translation of certain parts you didn't understand. Your brain was literally cooked, so you decided to take a little break.

You relaxed your muscles completely, letting your mind and magic free, not at all caring about the unexpected guest by your side. It felt great to lay your head down, relax, and breath in the ancient magic of Hogwarts itself. It was everywhere around you, warm and inviting, yet powerful and protective. However, there was an unexpected disturbance in the magic. You couldn't quite place it. It was powerful, intoxicating, radiating, dominant, thrilling and...dark. But that wasn't the worst part. It felt… familiar, like you've sensed it before. Your body began to react, as if recognizing an old friend. You looked around, trying to find a familiar face, but mostly all of the students were lower classmen. Then your eyes finally landed on the red-haired girl sitting across from you.

This was beyond strange. You haven't seen her since the usual first-year housing ceremony, so there was absolutely no way in hell you would recognize her magic so easily. Plus, the magic you were sensing was mature, not old like Professor Dumbledore's, but more experienced.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, noticing your baffled expression directed at her. You were startled out of your thoughts instantly.

"Ah, no. Sorry for staring. I'm a bit tired is all. Homework is making me stressed," you replied in an unsure way. "I...gotta go," you didn't know why, but sitting next to this girl was making you feel uncomfortable, as if she knew something you didn't. You quickly packed your things and stormed off, not noticing an uncharacteristic smirk forming on top of the young girl's lips as she watched you leave.

Things were rather strange in Hogwarts nowadays. Ever since the petrified Mrs. Norris incident, everyone seemed to be on edge, especially the professors. It wasn't long before a petrified student was found in the hallways too. Some first-year Gryffindor you didn't know. There were many rumors going around about a heir of Slytherin opening the Chamber of Secrets to cleanse the school off the muggle-born children. However, professors were sure that no thousand year old secret chamber could exist in Hogwarts, since they have searched entire school grounds and couldn't find anything.

Everyone walked in pairs now, even at daytime. No one even dared to roam the hallways past the curfew, expect for you, of course. However, it wasn't because of a Gryffindor courage, it was because of detention with Professor Snape.

In all your time in Hogwarts you were never late to his class, and today was the first time. Of course, that oily-haired bastard gave you detention and took off house points. Most of the professors gave a warning for the first offence, but not him. He despised every student who wasn't in Slytherin, so his punishments were more severe.

You were planning on doing more of your ancient magic research today, but you had to go to that stupid detention instead, and to the Slytherin dungeons of all places. You hated going there alone after classes. It's like Snape wanted you to get molested on your way to his office. Honestly, you wouldn't be surprised.

The detention was more than boring, it was extremely dull. Snape knew that you were an able student. Hell, you always got an Outstanding in his class, so why did he make you grade first-year essays?! Was this some sort of an insult? Was he trying to say that you were only capable of first-year material? No matter, you'd blast through this and get it over with.

But to your disappointment, there were too many papers to grade, so you were stuck there all evening until the curfew. What a total waste of time. It was almost time to go to bed, but you decided to quickly run down to the library and pick up Hogwarts history books. All this talk about the Chamber of Secrets being opened really spiked your interest. Professors weren't talking much about it, so you decided to research the subject on your own. Thankfully, you were able to pick random Hogwart books off the shelf before the library closed.

Crap, now you were out past curfew. Great, just great. You placed the Disillusionment charm on yourself which you learned from Tom and quickly headed back to your House. The hallways were empty and deserted. An uneasiness was in the air, making you question your recently made decision concerning the library. Being alone only made things worse. You could feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up as you quietly walked in the dim-lighted hallways. Then, you caught something fiery-red in the corner of your stopped as you watched a familiar red-head swiftly walking away. You decided to follow her, suspecting that she was up to no good.

As you turned the corner you suddenly stopped as you saw no one there. How could this be? Where did she go? Did she simply disappear?

"You know, you should really place a silencing charm on your feet if you want to sneak up on people," you heard a rather cocky tone of voice behind you. You turned around, seeing the girl with crossed arms and an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. "Or have you forgotten already, _?" your eyes widened in response. Who was this girl really and how did she know your name?

The younger female advanced towards you in a rather confident way, waving her wand over you, reversing the Disillusionment charm on your body. This wasn't a regular first-year for sure, so you quickly grabbed your wand and threw a stunning hex at her, feeling threatened. Surprisingly, the girl was able to block it effortlessly and silently (to reader: silent magic is difficult to master). She smirked at you as she began to advance forward, slowly closing the distance between you two. You could feel the dark powerful magic radiating off her, surrounding you in a rather uncomfortable but intoxicating cocoon. You started to feel powerless as regular hexes didn't seem to work, so you decided to use the dark spells you've learned from the ancient tombs. You knew it was against the school rules, but this girl wasn't normal. The evil smirk on her face was freaking you out as well as her eyes, which were staring directly at you in a rather enjoyable way.

Quickly making up your mind, you fired a dark slicing hex at her shoulder, expecting her to fall down to the floor. But she blocked the curse with a powerful shield that not even a six-year student could master. The girl smiled at you, as if she was proud of something, her eyes still directed only at you.

"I'm glad you've been studying up without me," she spoke, advancing faster now. Your wand was shaking as you directed it at her, walking backwards as you fired curse after curse at the deranged first-year, each darker than the last. The girl's sinister smirk suddenly transformed into a mad glee as she blocked all of your dark ancient spells. Panic and fear filled your body to the point where you couldn't feel the cold stone wall against your back. With a swift disarming charm, you were left powerless and vulnerable.

The girl put your wand in her cloak pocket and smiled up at you. As she came closer, your body squirmed under the pressure of her powerful dark magic, but it wasn't hurting you, it was keeping you still in one place caressing your sensitive skin in the process. It almost felt like those dreams you used to have a while ago.

"Who are you?" you spoke, your lower lip trembling. "What do you want from me?" you suddenly whimpered as the redhead was uncomfortably close to you now. She was short but it didn't seem to stop her. She slowly inhaled your scent, her face so close to your neck you could feel her warm breath against your skin. What the hell was she doing?!

"Don't act like you haven't missed me," she spoke in a darker, more masculine and familiar voice. You knew you heard it from somewhere before, but in your panicked state you couldn't put your finger on it. You wanted to push the smaller body away, but you felt the tip of a wand pressed against you.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you!" you replied in a panicky way.

"You know me better than you think," spoke the dark masculine voice again. You finally recognized the voice as the one from your weird sex-dreams. So, whoever this was, invaded your dreams and molested you in your sleep! You wasted no time and opened your mouth to scream for help, but you suddenly felt soft lips against yours in a rather forceful kiss. You struggled against the smaller body, but the magic engulfing you kept you in place, making you unable to break free. You in no shape or formed liked girls, but your body began to relax on its own, as if recognizing a familiar set of lips against yours. You heard a pleased low moan against your mouth as you allowed the kiss to deepen, feeling dizzy and powerless in the person's clutches.

It felt like an eternity before the redhead pulled away from you, wiping the side of her mouth with a thumb. Her lips were formed into a pleased obnoxious smirk as she observed your disheveled condition.

"I wish you'd remember this, but I don't want to spoil the surprise," the first-year spoke and lifted her wand at your face. "Obliviate."

Before you knew it, your mind was wiped clean and you couldn't remember anything that happened. You blinked at the empty dim-lighted hallway, not remembering how you got there. Noticing your schoolbag, you realized that you visited the library and were now walking the school grounds after hours. Quickly putting the Disillusionment charm on yourself, you made your way back to your room undetected and unaware of the passionate kiss you shared with a girl just moments ago.

Everything was going according to plan, well, mostly. What happened just moments ago was not planned at all. Tom was mad at himself for succumbing to his urges so soon, but he was satisfied with your submissive behavior, at least in the end. He was also pleased with your use of Dark Arts, as well as the level of mastery you possessed. Even though you used the spells for self defense, he knew that sooner or later you would use them for your own selfish deeds. You were slowly changing into a worthy powerful lady, and he couldn't wait to claim you as his. But first, he needed to get out of this journal. It was easier to control Ginny's body day after day, but he wanted his own body back. The Weasley-girl was slowly losing her life energy, making Tom stronger and more powerful. Soon enough, Ginny Weasley will be no more, and Lord Voldemort would rise again.


	5. We Meet at Last

**A/N: just a reminder. Reader-chan does NOT remember the sexy incident described in the previous chapter. The only thing she remembers about Ginny Weasley is meeting her in the library.**

The school was getting more and more dangerous. Several Muggleborn students were already in infirmary, completely paralyzed and terrified. You weren't feeling safe anymore, knowing that sooner or later it would be your turn. It only caused you to delve even further into the Dark Arts, going beyond the teachings of the ancient magic for your own protection. If the creature was indeed ancient and still living in the school grounds, you had to be prepared if it ever attacked you. It was only the matter of time before it tracked you down too.

You were raised by a hard-working single muggle mother, not even knowing the true identity of your father other than the name your mother gave you-Zacharias. Maybe she was hiding something from you, maybe she didn't even know his last name, but it was certain that you didn't know much about him either. Though Zacharias was a weird name, it could belong to either a foreign muggle or a respectable wizard. Of course, you weren't getting your hopes up. The chance of you being a half-blood was miniscule.

Through your extensive research, you've realized that the events happening in the school have happened before about fifty years ago, when Tom Riddle was attending Hogwarts. You blinked as you read the old Daily Prophet, describing the death of a student and the school's plans of foreclosure. Tom Riddle saved the day by capturing the culprit who was no other but Remus Hagrid. So this is the reason for his reward for special school services. Interesting. And now the same events were taking place in your time. How very strange.

You wished you had the diary to ask Tom about the Chamber of Secrets, but it was unlikely that he had known more than you, unless he has done an extensive research on it himself. You didn't doubt Tom's brilliance. In fact, you thought he was a man of pure genius, but the whole thing was shrouded in mystery. One thing for sure was that the heir of Slytherin was walking the halls of Hogwarts unnoticed, just like he or she did fifty years ago. You honestly did not want to believe that Hagrid, a half-giant with no wand, could possibly be intelligent enough to find the Chamber of Secrets. Tom's connection to the events fifty years ago, as well as his involvement in the present time, was questionable. The Chamber of Secrets has never been opened before, other than fifty years ago and this year, which was very peculiar.

You closed a book sighing as you put your head down. It was hard to concentrate when you knew you could end up paralyzed or even dead the next day. You looked up as you saw someone sit across from you. The library was practically empty nowadays, with most of the students not leaving their rooms other than for classes. You recognised the first-year redhead from before, the one who set across from you several weeks ago. What was she doing here? Sure, she was a Weasley and a pure-blood, but it was still dangerous to walk around alone like this.

You arched a brow, looking at her rather curiously, noticing bags underneath her eyes as well as the pale appearance of her skin. The girl has obviously seen better days.  
"I need to talk to you," she spoke in a rather nervous uneasy tone. "About Tom." Those two simple words have spiked your attention right away. Was she talking about the same Tom or was she simply mistaken? "I need to show you something."

Your eyes widened when she pulled out a very familiar to you journal. Your hand instantly wrapped around your wand under your cloak, ready to attack if needed.

"Tom Riddle isn't a nice person," she began, handing the journal over to you. "Please, take it before he makes me do anything else," you frowned as you looked into her desperate eyes. Your hands eagerly found the journal, not wanting to let it go ever again. So many questions were in your head, yet you were speechless as you stared at the young redhead. Just before you were about to ask how she got her hands on it, the girl's expression changed dramatically. She was no longer a lost scared girl, but a confident frustrated young woman. The expression on her face was starting to look familiar, but you couldn't place you finger on it.

"Tom asked me to show you something," she spoke in a more leveled tone, looking over at your fingers wrapped around the diary. "He thinks it will all make sense later." You frowned as you looked into her brown eyes, not at all wanting to trust her. You remained speechless as you simply watched her, taking out a quill and a bottle of ink.

 _"Why did you send a bipolar ginger after me?"_ she scribbled fast into the old empty pages.

Tom was highly amused with her use of words. She has matured a lot since the last time he has spoken to her like this, and she has learned not to trust anyone blindly. Good girl. Yet, she was still trusting him. A grave mistake, yet almost adorable.

 _"Just follow her. It's a surprise,"_ the words made you squint your eyes at the girl across from you, who has crossed her arms and smirked at you, as if knowing that Tom confirmed her previous statement.

"Let's go," you spoke, putting the journal into your beg. You followed the younger female who was leading you to the abandoned girl's bathroom. You were a bit taken aback by the destination but did not question it. You were too eager to see what Tom has prepared for you. Did he hide something here fifty years ago just for you? It was almost romantic actually.

Your attention was turned back to the smaller figure as your heard her hiss something under her breath, triggering some sort of mechanism within the walls of the girl's bathroom, causing a rather large opening to appear in the middle of the floor. You blinked, not believing your eyes, staring openly before you finally realized what it was. Your wand was out instantly, threatening to spit out dark curses at the Heir of Slytherin.

"It was you," you spoke with a hiss as you watched the girl slowly turn around and smirk at you in a rather uncharacteristically satisfied way. "You're the heir of Slytherin."

"Not exactly," came a rather cocky reply. "As much as I'd love to have our little lovers' quarrel, now is not the time."

You barely had enough time to put up a powerful shield before her spell collided with it. A look of frustration crossed the redhead's eyes.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" you sent a curse her way, which she was able to easily block. Her skill was beyond Hogwart's education system. Who the hell was she?!

The smaller female had an annoyed expression on her face as she fired curse after curse at you, causing you to step back. You barely had enough time to put up shields as her attacks continued, relentless, impatient, and powerful. Just as you blocked one spell, another took its place, continuing over and over. You didn't even have enough time to fire a curse back! You were quickly getting exhausted as you barely managed to stand up to her, but eventually succumbed to her skill, feeling the binding curse wrap around your body as your wand was torn from your fingers.

"Honestly, how stubborn can you be," spoke Ginny Weasley as she pushed you into the deep hole, smirking sadistically while she watched your scared expression. You landed on something not too comfortable, hitting your head and losing consciousness. You couldn't believe that you were tricked by a first year.

Everything was going according to plan. Soon he would be free and Ginny's death would be nothing but a tragic accident. As of his new apprentice, she will disappear from the face of the Magical world and become beautifully corrupted by the Dark Arts. Yes, he would teach her everything he knew, sway her over to his side and rule the world. But for now he had certain other matters to attend to, tie loose ends so to speak.

You opened your eyes staring at the stone ceiling, unaware of your surroundings. The surface underneath you was rather comfortable, but you had no idea where you were or how you got to this place. You set up looking around and screamed when you saw... _him_. The guy from your dreams, sitting on a conjured chair, arms crossed, looking intently at you. You got off the furniture, realizing that it was a classy sofa, and took a step back. Your face became crimson red as you remembered the previous dreams and the things he did to you. Was this another one of those dreams or was it real?

You searched for the wand in your cloak pocket but couldn't find it. Panic filled your very being as you realized you were defenceless against this man.

"Looking for this?" came a low charming voice from his lips. The tips of his mouth lifted into a small satisfactory smirk as he twirled it around in his long elegant fingers. Your eyes quickly shifted back to his playful but dangerous chocolate eyes.

"I've been waiting for months for us to finally meet face to face," he put one leg over the other in a feminine way, but somehow still keeping a superior atmosphere around him.

"You're from my dreams," you simply stated not knowing what else to say. Who was he? A stalker who molested you in your dreams?!

You heard a light amused chuckle and your attention was once again brought to the handsome mysterious man in front of you. He leaned his face against the knuckles of his free hand, watching you as if he was enjoying some pleasant scenery. The smirk looked rather familiar, almost the same smirk you saw on the first-year redhead. Your eyes became more focused as you remembered that little twat that threw you down the hole.

"Where's the Weasley girl?" you failed to notice the darkness with which you spoke such words directed at the female. Hearing your tone of voice only made his smirk widen.

"Why she's right here," he pointed with your wand and a lifeless corpse flew at your feet. You screamed and covered your mouth in shock as you stared at her white skin, purple lips and fingernails. Fear took hold of you once you realized that she was quite dead, and the murderer was right in front of you.

"You killed her," you spoke your thoughts outloud which came out as a whisper.

"If I was going to live, Ginny had to die," he simply replied getting off the couch calmly. As he stood up you could see how truly tall he was. The fact that the death of a person by his hands had no effect on him was rather chilling...

"I don't understand. Who are you and what do you want from me?" you almost spoke on the break of tears as you saw the young man come closer to you. Your only instinct was to keep your distance.

"You really don't know who I am?" he arched one of his elegant brows. "I'm a bit disappointed, but I suppose your trust in Tom Riddle has blinded your judgement," he had your full attention once he spoke that name. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle," he said with a smirk, sadistic amusement and satisfaction written all over his face.

You blinked rapidly and stopped moving, becoming quite shocked indeed. No, that wasn't possible. Tom Riddle was in 1945, unless this Tom Riddle was from her own time, but that meant he was more than sixty years old!

"I don't believe you," you replied coldly and stubbornly. "Even if you were Tom Riddle from this time, you would be an old man, and you're certainly no older than twenty. And if you claim to be the Tom Riddle I've been communicating with through the journal, there is no way you could physically be here because future time travel is impossible. So you're obviously lying to me," you narrowed your eyes at the imposter. He raised both of his eyebrows and stared at you until he burst out in laughter, shaking his head.

"You're so naive," he spoke through his chuckles. "You still believe that ridiculous story?" You felt anger build up inside as he laughed quite openly at you. "You poor trusting little (Gryffindor/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff). I _lied_."

Your eyes widened as you realized that you got played. You were so stupid. So, so, stupid. You wanted to face-palm yourself for trusting Tom, for becoming his friend, but it still didn't explain everything.

"So you were communicating with me through the journal, hiding somewhere in Hogwarts, and having a good laugh? Is that it? Then you invade my dreams, humiliate me, _rape me_ , and now you're standing here like I fucking _owe_ you something?!" you were getting angrier, your hand itching for your wand but you were unarmed. The smile on Tom face fell, transforming into a nasty scawl. You felt a shudder go down your spine at the mere sight of his eyes, which had a hint of red madness in them.

"You will not speak to me that way," his words came out as a spiteful hiss, precise and clear. Suddenly, you felt that familiar dark magic push at you with full force, surrounding you, engulfing you fully. You stumbled back and landed on your cushion (your butt), fear in your eyes at the realization. The same powerful magic which you felt in your dreams while you had the journal. The same magic you felt around Ginny in the library. The very same magic you were feeling right now. A cold truth was finally presented in your eyes. The final connection. _The journal._

"You will learn respect one way or the other," Tom narrowed his eyes pointing your own wand at you. The dark intoxicating magic tightened around your body keeping you in place, as if preventing any further movements. Fearing of what was to come, you quickly spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I understand," your voice sounded shaky with fear as you looked up at Tom. His eyes stared at you as if searching for something. When he eventually found it, he put the wand down, his eyes slowly turning back to normal. You released a breath you didn't realize you were holding.

Tom wasn't pleased with her insolent behavior. She was like a stubborn rebellious child that needed to be put in place, that needed to be taught a lesson. However, seeing the truth in her eyes as well as in her mind, he stopped, letting her off with a warning. He could sense her finally realizing her situation and recognizing his presence. Soon she will learn to respect his superiority the same way she learned through the journal.

Tom's eyes finally noticed a truly pleasant sight in front of him. He smirked as he stared openly, looking at the girl's skirt and a rather provocative position of her legs. He could clearly see the underwear she has chosen to wear today, as well as the milky skin of her thighs.

"My, my. What a lovely picture," you heard Tom's amused dark husky voice. Panic and humiliation washed over you as you realized that your legs were stuck in this position due to his strong magical hold, which began to soften but still kept you immobile. You remembered that look on his face very well. You've seen it a lot in your dreams. What usually followed after always left you satisfied yet humiliated. Fearing to go through the same events again, especially in a harsh reality, you spoke before Tom could close the distance between you.

"The Journal! You were trapped in it, weren't you?" you were breathing hard as your question prevented the Slytherin Head Boy from coming any closer.

"Yes. And I was willing to do anything to get out," he suddenly crouched in front of you putting his face to your level. "And I must say, our little erotic dreams made sure it was possible," the smirk spread across his entire face, showing a full set of straight teeth. You felt uneasy looking into his eyes as he stared at you, realizing that he was simply using you to set himself free, even if you didn't fully understand how. A mix of emotions filled your heart: a sense of betrayal, anger at yourself for trusting him, disappointment that he never considered you his friend.

His eyes quickly ran back and forth as he looked at you and tilted his head, as if hearing your thoughts and sensing everything you were going through.

"You wouldn't be here if I felt nothing for you, if I didn't see your true potential," he spoke with a blank face. Why now, of all times, was he hiding his emotions? He smirked and scowled quite openly before, so why was he restraining himself? Your mind finally focused on his words and what they had meant. So, he wasn't completely indifferent to you, even if he had used you from the start. Was he somehow hoping to be your friend after all of this?! No, a friend isn't even a word to define your relationship with him. He invaded your dreams and abused you, no matter how much you enjoyed it by the end of things. It was an invasion of your privacy, an invasion of the most private part of your body-your mind.

As you looked back on all the good chats you had together, you realized that by then Tom had already knew the most intimate parts of your body. He knew you as well as a boyfriend would if you had one. Yet he used to chat with you as if you were friends, occasionally flirting here and there. Tom has deceived you. You finally now realized what poor Ginny had meant. _"_ Tom Riddle isn't a nice person." No, Ginny, he isn't a nice person at all. It was sad to think that you weren't the only one he had manipulated. In its own weird twisted sort of way, you wished that you were his only target. At least it would've made it a bit more special. Merlin, what was wrong with you?!

"One of the reasons I chose you was because of your passion for learning," your eyes focused on Tom as he continued talking. Wait, he _chose_ you? Out of who? Ginny? Or was he talking about... "It's something we have in common," he crawled closer to you, looking directly into your eyes. You felt a chill run down your body as you realized how unbelievably handsome he was up close, despite him being an evil jerk. Damn his boyish looks! His face was only mere inches away from yours now. "You're attracted to power, and deep down you know you'd do anything to get it," his voice was seductively low and calm.

His warm hand cupped your cheek as he slowly leaned closer, as if unsure about this himself. Your eyes instantly closed when his lips pressed against yours, unable to resist him even this. You felt your heart speed up, you felt butterflies in your stomach and the unbelievable lightheadedness. Tom was literally making you weak with a single kiss.

You didn't notice a soft surface being conjured underneath you, nor a male body on top of you. All you could feel was Tom's lips longingly kissing yours.

Tom pulled away from you a bit breathless and looked down at your disheveled appearance. You were blushing profusely, trying to catch a breath underneath him. As you looked into his eyes, you realized what position you were in and attempted to steal your wand from Tom's pants pocket. However, he caught your wrist easily and pinned it against the surface, smirking down at you. He chuckled at your attempts to wiggle out of his hold, engulfing you with his magic to ensure your bondage.

"Clever girl," somehow his compliment made you feel quite good about yourself, especially since Tom seemed to approve of your attempts to fight back. Why were these weird thoughts clouding your mind all of a sudden? You didn't need his approval. You hated him! Ugh, even lying to yourself didn't help.

"Who trapped you inside that journal?" you asked trying to distract Tom from continuing whatever he was about to do. He settled between your thighs and leaned his weight against his hands, pressed on either side of your shoulders.

"I did," his reply made you frown in confusion.

"Why?" It would make a lot of sense if somebody _else_ cursed him and trapped him inside the journal. But Tom trapping _himself_ was beyond your understanding.

"To become more powerful," this was a rather vague answer.

"Are you more powerful now?" you continued to ask questions to distract Tom from whatever was on his mind while he was straddling you.

"More than you can imagine," came a proud self-involved reply.

Tom smirked as he quickly caught onto her game. She was going to ask questions to distract him from taking what was rightfully _his._ Heh, clever witch. She knew she stood no chance against him. She was unarmed and didn't know wandless magic like him. Plus, he was physically stronger than her. Tom could tell that she was going to continue her little interview until he was no longer in the mood.

"Did you possess Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, I did."

"She is not the real Heir of Slytherin, is she?"

"No she's not. _I am, my clever little witch_ ," Tom hissed the last words in Parseltongue staring down at her with amusement. He chuckled as he watched her react towards the ancient language, sensing arousal and fear spike inside of her. Those were two most appropriate reactions he expected of her. He wanted her to _desire_ him, yet fear his power and what he could do with it.

"You're the Heir of Slytherin. It was you fifty years ago and it is you now," you replied in realization. Everything was finally making sense. Tom framed Hagrid and never got caught. _He_ killed a muggle student fifty years ago, and he was responsible for petrified muggleborns now.

"Yes. I have to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work," the response brought a chill down your spine. He was going to kill all the muggleborn students which included you. Being a Slytherin, Tom probably believed into the whole pure-blooded nonsense. You decided to keep your mouth shut about it, but Tom's frown made you uneasy as he looked deep into your eyes. Was he able to read your thoughts?

Tom felt anger spike inside of him. Muggleborn?! But he was sure she was a half-blood! He could sense it instantly, the very moment she touched the journal, he could sense her magical status. He didn't think anything of it back then, since it didn't make a difference to him, but now it was more important than ever. Everything that he stood for would be questioned if he even allowed this girl to live!

You wanted to cover yourself as Tom's piercing red eyes stared at you, becoming harsher and colder as time went on. You felt a sense of dread as he pulled out a wand and roughly took your forearm. Painful moans filled the Chamber of Secrets as Tom Marvolo Riddle mercilessly sliced at your skin. He held your arm in a death-grip while he spoke numerous incantations in an unknown to you language, the tip of his wand pressed against the open gushing wound. You knew that Tom was a murderer, an evil jerk that only cared about himself, but… You never thought he would ever hurt _you_. Oh, how foolish you were.

It was finally over when her blood shined a bright blue, causing a relieved triumphant smile to form on Tom's lips. So, at least she wasn't a filthy mudblood. She was a half-blood except… Tom froze as he simply could not believe his eyes. His heart filled up with surprise, excitement, and adoration all directed at her as he finally realized what it all meant. Here, underneath his body and control layed no other but a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Tom had never felt more proud of himself than he did now for choosing her as his Dark Lady.

Eventually, he noticed the unnecessary pain he had caused to her in his anger, but he did not feel sorry about it. At least that's what he was trying to tell himself. Not wanting to bring anymore unnecessary suffering, he put the girl into a magically-induced sleep, healing her wounds while she slept.

"No wonder your magic is so powerful," he spoke out loud caressing her cheek as he watched her peaceful slumber. "And you're mine. All mine."


	6. I am Lord Voldemort

_"Are you a ghost?"_ a distant barely audible voice echoed along the walls of the Chamber of Secrets.

 _"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years,"_ replied a familiar voice with uncharacteristically friendly tone.

You opened your heavy eyes, disoriented and confused. Where, what, how? The memories came back faster than you would have liked, reminding you of the deceiving Tom Riddle and Ginny's death. You tried to stand up, realizing that you were laid upon a comfortable luxurious sofa in the darkest corner of the Chamber, away from the vastly open space. Must be Tom's doing. Panic took over your body as you remembered him torturing you not too long ago, savagely slicing at your arm for no reason. You hurriedly looked at the damage finding none left at all, not even a scratch. That psychopath must have healed you.

You were barely able to sit up, feeling like you were under the influence of some sort of sedative or, mostly likely, a spell. Standing was out of the question, leaving you sitting down and feeling useless. What is Tom's problem? If he could carelessly hurt you without giving it much thought, then why did he even bother healing you afterwards? And then he leaves you sleeping on a rather luxurious relaxing sofa, as if your comfort means anything to him.

You shook your head in confusion, trying to find a suitable explanation. You knew Tom was a total self-absorbed jerk, but you never expected him to be a murderer. He was much darker than you had anticipated, and it was frightening how he was able to gain your trust so easily. You were too foolish to see through his act, blinded by the notion of "friendship through time."

You frowned as you tried to look back on all of your chats with Tom, trying to remember what he was like before. Surprisingly, once you thought you had become good friends, he acted the same way he was acting now. He was very strict and demanded you to recognize his intellectual superiority, which you did of course. He demanded respect from you at all times, which you unconditionally gave because of his genius. Tom acted like a self-absorbed pompous asshole which irritated you to no end, yet somehow made you drawn to him even more. The more you thought about it, the more you realized that nothing has really changed about Tom. Sure, you found out he was a killer and a total psychopath, but he was not _pretending_ when he spoke with you through the diary.

 _"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school,"_ Tom's voice echoed across the Chamber, finally reaching you. You perked your head up, listening intently.

 _"So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day I would be able to lead another, to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work,"_ you frowned biting your lip in thought. Is Tom lying? There is no way to preserve yourself inside an object unless you store part of your magical essence in it, which was connected to your soul. Of course, none of this information was taught in school, and your knowledge of this magical theory was solely due to your own private knew that a wizard could store his magic inside an object for a certain amount of time, but it would eventually leak out and disperse. So storing your entire self or part of self was simply impossible, unless you literally tore a part of your soul, which was dangerous and stupid. Why would anyone want to do that? Ugh, Tom was lying.

 _"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time._ "

 _"Voldemort is my past, present, and future,"_ you could recognize that cocky pleased tone of voice anywhere. What the hell was Tom talking about? And who was in the Chamber with him?

Your curiosity was eating you alive, so you got up and wobbled closer until you could see Tom's back in the distance. You leaned against the wall peering at him, watching as he wrote his name with a wand. You blinked as the letters rearranged to "I am Lord Voldemort." Really, Tom? The fact that the letters of your name could be used to spell out "Lord Voldemort" didn't necessarily mean that you were Lord Voldemort...no matter how much you wished you were.

 _"You. You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort,"_ spoke a rather boyish voice.

Tom's eyes shifted to the side for a split second, sensing a very familiar _conscious_ presence. Her thoughts were so loud he didn't even have to keep eye-contact to read them. He'd have to punish her later for her insolence. Nobody made fun of his name.

 _"Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle-father's name?"_ the hiss in his voice projected every single bit of hatred he felt, making you shudder. You were almost sure his eyes were turning red by now.

" _No. I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world,"_ the more Tom spoke, the more clear it became that he was serious.

 _"To be honest, I wanted you to learn the truth differently, perhaps under more pleasant circumstances,"_ Tom's back was still facing you, his words seemingly directed at the smaller figure in front of him, his voice much softer and calmer. _"But it doesn't matter now."_

Once again, you felt Tom's powerful dark magic surround you, as if telling you that he was aware of your presence. So, were those words directed at you? Did he plan to tell you everything later? Denial clouded your mind instantly. There was no way Tom was Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was the face of all evil, while Tom was just a charming asshole with psychopathic tendencies. You felt his magic tighten, angry sparks dancing against your skin.

Crap, could he hear your thoughts? Voldemort was known for being the master of Legilimency, and you caught Tom reading your thoughts multiple times before, so could he really be the younger version of Lord Voldemort himself? Not much is known about Voldemort's past or where he came from. It was possible that he used to be a charming man like Tom Riddle. But that would mean that he was more than sixty years old! Tom, however, acted like an intelligent mature young man with teenage tendencies, considering his rather...perverse nature at times.

The dark magic around you seemed to calm down a bit, pushing you away from the scenery and leading you back to your original hiding place.

 ** _"Stay here,"_** Tom's stern voice echoed inside your head as you landed on the conjured sofa in the dark corner. **_"Do not disobey me."_**

You felt the magic finally release you, leaving a warning-filled chill behind. His voice was serious and stern, carrying so much authority that you didn't even think about going against his wishes. An intense worry swallowed your body. What if Tom was indeed Lord Voldemort? That would mean that he was not dead, that he was trying to return and take over the magical world...and you were helping him, even if you weren't aware of it. Merlin help me.

You heard a bird-call echoing through the Chamber of Secrets, distracting you from your original thoughts.

 _"So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. A songbird and an old hat,"_ spoke Tom smugly, his voice filled with spiteful humor and disgust. You could only wonder what was going on on the other side of the Chamber.

 _"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter."_ You frowned lifting your head. Harry Potter? He was just a second-year, what good would he do? Was Tom really going to challenge a child to prove a point? Sure, Harry Potter somehow managed to defeat Voldemort twelve years ago as a baby, but that didn't mean he was all powerful. Knowing Tom, he probably wanted to fix what he did wrong the first time and eliminate Harry Potter for good.

Deep snake-like hissing filled the entire room, belonging to something much bigger than a regular serpent. A chill ran down your spine as you heard its scales drag against the wet floor, realizing just how massive it must be. Unknowingly, you hugged yourself on instinct, too frightened to even look at the creature. You tried to think rationally, which usually served as a calming draught for your brain.

It was most likely the creature Salazar Slytherin himself had imprisoned in the Chamber. Being aware of Salazar's enormous ego, you were suspecting a giant serpent to be the Chamber's monster, which didn't make you feel any better.

 ** _"Don't look into its eyes,"_** you heard Tom's voice inside your head, surprisingly calming you down. He didn't sound as angry as before, which allowed you to relax, if only just a little. You felt Tom's dark magic engulf you once again, but it felt almost comforting, powerful, protective, and reassuring. Why was he doing this? Could he sense your fear so easily? If so, why did he even bother? Nevertheless, you accepted the offered comfort, too scared to deny him, too scared to anger him.

Suddenly, the snake-like creature roared and hissed angrily, fighting off what sounded like a bird. A fleshy sound reached your ears making you cringe and sit further into the couch.

 _"No!"_ you whimpered when Tom's comforting magic suddenly curled harshly against you. Was it something you said? Was it something you thought?

 _"Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but it can still hear you!"_ the magic began gradually release you from its painful hold as the sounds of struggle and ramage filled the Chamber. Soon enough, the roars of Basilisk could only be heard in the distance, leaving the place silent once again.

"There is no reason to be afraid," you heard a smug but amused voice coming closer to you. The echo of slow approaching footsteps was making your heart beat even faster. "The monster will not attack unless I say so," that did not make you feel any better at all. Your fate rested in Tom's hands and he wasn't at all a nice man. You hugged your legs even tighter when you saw his silhouette, the gravity of the situation finally hitting you. Tom was Lord Voldemort… Voldemort was Tom Riddle. However, that familiar smirk on his lips somehow calmed you down. He wasn't the Voldemort you knew yet, so maybe he wasn't that much of a monster?

"You told Potter you were a memory preserved in a diary for fifty years. We both know that is not possible," you spoke trying to sound unaffected and calm, but your voice shook a bit. You did not want to face the truth about Tom's "secret identity" just yet, nor did you want to talk about it with him.

A scoff left Tom's lips as he came closer, his eyes following the outline of her perfect legs which she was still hugging, stopping to look at her underwear that she didn't realize were showing from under her skirt. He licked his lips a bit, feeling his throat tighten at the display as he set next to her, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Of course not," he replied and watched her put her legs down, shifting her body away from him. He could sense her discomfort with his presence, which both annoyed him and amused him.

You didn't like being so close to him, especially when he was eyeing you over like that. You looked away, unable to meet his intense gaze at the moment. You felt his magic caress your legs causing you to squirm in your seat. How he was able to tease you during the time like this was out of your comprehension. He acted like sending the Basilisk after a second-year was just a hobby.

"There is only one way to preserve a part of yourself in an object for so long," you began meeting his eyes briefly before looking away. "At least from what I know," you decided to correct yourself in case your knowledge about the subject was lacking. You noticed Tom squinting his eyes at you, a small frown on his face as his jaw tensed a bit. His subtle reaction instantly silenced you, causing you to scoot away from him, only to be stopped by his strong magical hold.

You felt pressure on your head realizing that Tom was trying to read your mind not too gently. You tried your hardest to keep your thoughts clear, putting up your own magical barrier around yourself for the first time in your life. It took almost all of your concentration just to keep your magic in a protective cocoon. However, the more you resisted the stronger Tom's magic pulled at you, eventually tearing through your defences. You yelped at the sudden jerk that pulled you closer to him with his wandless magic. You were pressed against his warm chest, your face turning red instantly.

"Tell me," Tom spoke a bit coldly, holding the back of her neck and pulling on her hair to force her to look at him. He wasn't rough enough to cause pain, but he wasn't gentle either which sent a clear message of his seriousness. He did not want her to stray too far into the Dark Arts yet, not without his guidance and supervision.

"It's to store part of your magical essence inside," you replied quickly, frightened of his glare and of the things he was capable of. You felt yourself shudder as his fingers untightened around your hair, now gently holding the back of your head instead. "Which is close to impossible because it's connected to a wizard's soul," you added in a shaky voice staring into Tom's chocolate eyes. Your cheeks were tinted pink as you noticed how incredibly handsome he was up close.

So, she didn't know about the horcruxes just yet, though she did have a good understanding of the magical theory. Good. He didn't want her to lose her innocence just yet, enjoying her passion for learning way too much. Plus, he wanted to be the one to corrupt her instead.

You tensed when you felt a thumb brush against your lips, worried what it might to lead to. Tom was looking intently at you, mere inches away from your face, his expression calm and hypnotising. Your fingers curled into his cloak as he slowly began to close the distance between you two. You couldn't shift your head to the side even if you wanted to, his hand holding you firmly in one place.

A wave of excitement and adrenaline washed over you the second his lips pressed against yours, causing your heartbeat to race and pump blood down to your nether regions. Your body reacted on instinct, fingers going through his dark wavy hair as the kiss intensified. You could feel Tom breathing hard against your skin as he too lost himself in the feeling. He pushed you further into the couch, dominating the kiss and letting his passion take control. His mouth was hungry and needy, moving expertly against yours. His tongue was almost sinful as it danced against your own, invading your mouth.

It felt so right to kiss him like this, it felt magnificent to give into your dark desires. You knew he was a murderer, a psychopath with no regards for human life, yet all you wanted to do was to continue kissing him. You moaned into Tom's mouth when he buckled his hips forward, pressing his trousers against the thin material of your undergarments. His dark seductive magic was everywhere, caressing every inch of your body in its possessive dominating hold.

Tom could feel her own powerful magic dance around him, inexperienced and untrained but so delightfully willing. Her magic recognised him as a worthy compatible mate, even if she herself disagreed with it.

Not many things could make him lose control like this. No girl he has slept with could ever excite him as much as _she_ did. No girl ever sparked so much interest in him as the one underneath him right now. He always knew what he wanted. He wanted to take over the world, he wanted unlimited power, he wanted to live forever, and...he wanted _her_.

He was ready to rip the annoying fabric of her panties until he heard the return of the Basilisk. It dropped the boy's unconscious body and left after Tom gave it an angry hiss. He looked back down at the flushed face of the heir of Ravenclaw, breathing hard and irregularly underneath him, eyes half-closed and simply bagging for him to continue. He liked that expression on her face much better than anything else in the world right now.

He conjured her underwear away and bit his lip at the sight, pulling her hips closer to him. He didn't bother with the rest of her clothes, too eager to continue where they had left off. However, a sudden sound from the chamber sparked his attention, causing him to frown and turn to look in the direction of the previously unconscious Harry Potter, who was now holding a Gryffindor sword.

A Growl of anger left Tom's mouth as he stood up quickly, taking out his wand, and striding towards the boy who just wouldn't die.

You watched wide-eyed, knowing all too well what Tom was going to do. Fear for the boy's life took over your body as well as disgust towards your previous actions. You couldn't believe you were about to let that psychopath take you like this, in the Chamber of Secrets, in a presence of Ginny's lifeless body. He was a sick manipulative creature who was seducing you to help him, but you weren't going to let him. You wondered if there was anything you could do to stop him. Maybe... He was still tied to the journal? It was a long shot, but you were willing to take it.

You saw your bag in the corner of the room and quickly jolted to it. Taking out the old journal you ran as fast as you could, catching Tom's and Potter's attention as you stood between them. Tom's eyes were red as they landed on you, realizing what you were holding, directing the anger he had felt towards the boy at you now.

"Put that down," he hissed pointing a wand at you. Your body trembled, feeling the sparks of his angry magic all around you.

"N-no. You will not kill him," you spoke with whatever courage you had. "If you do, I will destroy the journal!" you tried to sound a bit more confident. Tom's mouth pulled into an angry pout, cringing his nose in obvious distaste at your words. He then scoffed, a mad smirk engulfing his features, making him look almost psychotic.

"And how will you do that without a wand?" his voice was filled with sick amusement and satisfaction, triumph so clear on his face.

You knew the chances of your success were minimal, but you couldn't watch someone being murdered in front of you, not when you could help. You knew Ginny had her wand somewhere in her cloak, at least you hoped she did. You outstretched your hand, pushing all of your magic into it, concentrating on the object in your mind.

"Accio," you spoke with purpose but nothing happened. "Accio!" you tried again using more force and determination behind your words. You frowned and extended the range of your magic, stretching it to its limits, sweat forming on top of your forehead. You pictured the desired object in your head as clear as you could and called for it.

"Accio Ginny Weasley's wand!" you opened your eyes breathing hard when you felt the cold wood against your fingers. You felt drained but happy you managed to accomplish something you hadn't even dreamed of.

Your eyes connected with Tom's which held a mixture of anger and pride in them, a rare combination indeed. You pointed the newly acquired wand at the book, meaning every threat you previously spoke. His eyes squinted at you, wand-hand steady and ready to fire a hex at you should you dare to disobey him. Both of you stood like this, staring at each other to see who would make the first move.


	7. Final Act of Defiance

Insolent girl! How dare she disobey his orders?! How dare she stand between him and his worst enemy?! Tom was boiling with rage wanting to do nothing but disarm and Crucio her until she remembered her place, until she begged for his forgiveness. He would need to properly punish her so she would never disobey him again. Of course, he would forgive her childish behavior eventually, if she'd prove to be a good girl later on. He was a merciful Lord after all.

"You don't want me as your enemy, darling," the way he spoke 'darling' made your skin crawl with uneasiness, pure venom and sarcasm evident in his voice. His smirk was nasty, dangerous, and almost creepy, all directed at you. Your throat got dry and your hands were shaking, feeling the magnitude of his anger through the dark magic surrounding you. You had to be strong, you had to try to stop him. If you just gave up, you would never forgive yourself.

The way he was looking at you made it clear that he needed the journal, that he was somehow still tied to it. If it was that important to him, why didn't he simply fake indifference? At least that would somehow throw you off, unless… Unless he really didn't need it as much as you've assumed.

Your hands started to shake becoming unsure about the entire situation. If the disintegration of the journal posed no threat to him, why was Tom still angry with you? Was there an ulterior motive behind his actions? You felt your throat go dry when you locked eyes with Tom's, feeling a shudder go down your legs, causing goosebumps to graze your skin.

Tom noticed her indecisiveness, his smirk growing wider and victorious. Her fear of him was greater than her moral compass, which gave him a huge advantage.

"Put the wand down, sweetheart," Tom spoke in a sweet non-threatening voice, using his charm to appear less intimidating. "I promise not to hurt you...much."

He took a step forward causing her to step back and collide with the famous Harry Potter who was looking at her with his sickeningly brave green eyes. How disgusting. The boy was silently trying to convince his disobedient apprentice to cast the spell, to burn the journal. Tom would never allow that.

"Stay back!" you raised your voice, sounding more threatening than you felt. The boy behind you put a reassuring hand on your back, getting closer to your ear.

"Do it. He's Lord Voldemort." he whispered. The scary thing was that you knew...you knew, yet you still were hesitant. You knew Tom successfully detached himself from the journal, but you were uncertain if its destruction would threaten Tom's existence in any way. You glanced upon Ginny's lifeless body. There was a slim chance that burning the diary would inevitably kill Tom...and you just couldn't bring yourself to do it.

"She can't do it, Harry. She knows I'm much more powerful," he sounded more cocky as he came closer bit by bit, that pompous smirk evident on his lips. You gulped knowing all too well how right he was, but you wouldn't back down now.

Without another word, you casted a rather nasty curse, seeing Tom effortlessly set up a powerful shield, annoyance in his eyes. It never meant to harm him just to distract him. Quickly, you pointed your wand back at the journal, ready to fire a destruction spell. However, before you were able to utter a worn, you felt your entire body go numb, unable to move or even breath. Your lips were shut tight and you cursed yourself for not being able to cast silent magic.

Of course Tom knew he would be able to effortlessly stop her before she burnt the journal; he just wanted to see if she was going to go through with it. No doubt, he was disappointed and angry with her insolence, already thinking of the ways to punish her for such disloyalty. Perhaps, he needed to entice just a bit more fear, so she'd think twice before getting in his way.

It was more than clear that he had to be creative, that he had to imprint her failure deep into her mind so she'd never forget, so she'd never defy him again. Tom had to show his dominance. Tom had to show the lengths he was willing to go to just to make a point.

"Crucio," Tom spoke in a rather calm voice, lazily flicking his wrist and bringing the Heir of Ravenclaw to the ground. Her screams echoed across the chamber, her body convulsing, spasming, clawing at the stone floor. The Gryffindor instantly kneeled next to her, worry in his eyes, helplessness, and a glimpse of fear.

"What did you do to her? STOP!" the second-year yelled, clearly unfamiliar with the use of unforgivables. A nasty smirk spread across Tom's lips, insane, disturbing, and sadistic.

"Not yet, Harry. A lesson must be learned here," the young Lord eyed the girl's writhing body, taking in the details of her skin prickled with sweat, of her desperate attempts to fight through pain. He licked his lips knowing he was the only one able to stop it, knowing he was the one in control, knowing she was finally put in her place.

Excruciating pain was flowing through your entire body, hitting your every nerve cord, exciting your nociceptors over and over until you were stretched to your limits. You thought you were going to die, you thought your brain would explode before this torture would end. The noxious stimulus kept on coming until you were nothing but a weeping mess, nothing but a shivering lump on the floor, nothing but a scared little girl.

You've never felt more powerless, more out of control than you did now. Why? Why was Tom doing this? The answer was simple - because he could, because he was stronger, because he was wanted to.

Tom finally lifted the cruciatus curse, smirking at the sight of panting, tearstained, exhausted girl, who was now more than aware of his superiority, of his dominance. He licked his lips, panting ever so slightly. Perhaps, under different circumstances one could mistake her disheveled state for the aftermath of intense love-making. He hummed to himself in delight at the thought, his mind wondering to their previous lewd activity before being rudely interrupted by that Potter scum.

"Imperio," Tom's voice brought you back to reality, causing your eyes to widen. Another Unforgivable. You felt your aching limbs move on their own, ignoring the protests of your body. No. Your tired eyes searched for the journal, finding it on the floor a few feet away. No. Feeling an intense urge to pick it up, you slowly came closer and grasped it with your shaky fingers. All the while Tom was watching you with a wicked smirk, wand pointing at you. You immediately felt drawn to him when your eyes connected with his, feeling your feet step closer and closer until he was mere centimeters away. Your own disobedient body handed Tom the journal, placing it upon his open palm. He smirked in triumphant victory.

"Good girl," he petted your wet cheek, pleased with your compliance even after a good round of Crucio and an influence of Imperius curse. "Now, kill him," his voice was so carefree, as if human life had no meaning to him.

Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the order, fearful for Potter's life, fearful for your own innocence. You couldn't murder anyone, even if you really wished to, even if you were Imperio'ed.

You felt your wand placed into your cold fingers, familiar and safe. You wanted nothing but to curse Tom, to disarm him, but your lips were sewn shut and silent, completely under Tom's control. You began to resist his influence, trying with all your might to shake his overwhelming presence off. Consequently, your shoulders and arms began to twitch as if physically fighting back against the spell, against Tom's dark magical veil. If you couldn't use magic to stop him, you'd use your body instead, even if you were terribly exhausted.

Tom scoffed when he felt a weak shove against his chest, impressed with the girl's ability to resist him now, finding it somewhat amusing. He effortlessly turned her around, pressing her back against him, leaning his head to her ear.

"It's useless to resist. I've mastered all Unforgivables," you could feel his hot breath against your skin, sending chills down your spine, filling you with despair. "Imperio," his voice was dark and sadistic, laced with his breathtaking charm and authority. It was clear he was enjoying every second of this mind torture.

You tried to resist as much as you could, you tried to stop your arm from moving… But it was there, pointing at the confused Gryffindor, ready to give the final strike. Your eyes connected with bright green, feeling rage boiling up inside, disorienting and foreign. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be in this mess. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have disobeyed Tom. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have been Crucio'ed. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have to kill anyone.

Your hand shook, not from exhaustion or the Cruciatus, but from blinding rage building up inside. This boy was a nuisance. This boy did nothing but ruin Tom's plans, your plans. He had seen too much, knew too much. He was the only one standing between you and Tom. He was a loose end, and loose ends had to be tied.

A cold cruel voice uttered the Killing Curse, it's green light striking Potter's heart, bringing his body down to the floor, limp, immobile, and lifeless. You were breathing hard, your wand still pointing, your body unbalanced. You fell to your knees, finally succumbing to the stress you've been through now that the Imperio curse was lifted. You finally felt like yourself again. Hurriedly, realizing the consequences if your actions, you examined the body. Potter wasn't breathing. Panic engulfed your entire being, tears blinding your vision, hopelessness stirring up inside.

"No…" you whimpered, unable to hold back. You barely knew the kid, but that didn't make you feel less responsible and less...inhumane. You felt like some part of you was missing, like you've lost something very important. Were you weeping because you took someone's life or because you've just ended yours?

You knew you wouldn't be the same after this. You knew, even under the Imperius, you would be held accountable for the young boy's would you tell the Ministry of Magic? That young Lord Voldemort made you do it? That he somehow resurrected himself into a sixteen-year-old? No, they wouldn't believe you. Voldemort was dead in their eyes and would remain dead in order to keep "peace" and control over the magical world of Britain. Ministry of Magic wouldn't be all that powerful if there was a Dark Lord on the loose, would it? Even if you decided to fight back, Tom would easily overpower you. The Cruciatus curse took a big toll on you, leaving you weak and vulnerable to attacks; therefore, dueling Tom was out of the question.

"Well done, apprentice," you felt Tom's hand land on your shoulder, squeezing it firmly. He sounded more than pleased, delighted with the turn of events. That sick twisted bastard.

You shook his hand off, not wanting to be touched by him, but he only stepped in front of you looking intently at your form. He lifted your chin, his brown eyes connecting with yours.

"Don't ever disobey me again," he spoke with a serious frown. "You know I'm capable of far worse," it was a clear warning, one you weren't going to take lightly. Of course you knew what he was capable of. He was Lord Voldemort. You felt stupid for having to be reminded of it.

Tom looked down at the beaten Heir of Ravenclaw, bathing in his victory, in her submission, in her lost innocence. He was shaping her just the way he wanted with nobody to stop him, not even her. He did not expect it to be so… enjoyable.

She appeared colder than before, more mature. Those piercing eyes hated him, desired him, and submitted to him all in one icy stare. The girl knew she had nothing to go back to now. She understood her situation perfectly. She understood that all she had left was him.

Tom tightened his grip on her jaw and leaned in, placing a single passionate kiss upon her lips. He wrapped her entire body in a cocoon of his magic, feeling her shudder against it but give in nonetheless. He pulled away looking over her dirty school uniform. Sadly, this would be the last time she'd ever wear it.

"As much as I'd love to finish what we've started," his eyes lingered to the couch in the far dark corner, "We don't have much time," Tom took the girl's hand and pulled her up, only to see her legs shake and crumbled back to the floor. He made an annoyed sound and pointed his wand at her. She visibly tensed at the sight of it.

"Rest. I'll take care of everything," his words sounded finite and unchallenged, soaked with authority, dominance, and… responsibility. With a wave of his wand, you fell on the floor unconscious.

Tom sighed as he levitated the girl's body, hurriedly following the secret underground passage to the Forbidden Forest. Did he go too far this time? Maybe he shouldn't have Crucio'ed her until she couldn't stand. No, she had to learn her lesson. She had to learn her place. He was her Dark Lord, her Dark Mentor, her Dark Master, and she was his apprentice, his servant, his future Dark Lady.


	8. Regret

Everything was set in order. Everything was according to plan. The forbidden Forest was just as dark during the day as it was at night, its dense tree life blocking any sunshine from reaching the forest floor. Nobody in their right mind would wander off so deeply into this dangerous magical wilderness, no one but the Dark Lord himself.

Tom was more than capable to protect himself and his unconscious apprentice from anything in his way. After all, he did more than excel in Defence Against The Dark Arts, he mastered it as he did with any skill. But, of course, he did not come here empty handed; he had planned this abduction ever since he had realized how powerful his pupil was. He saw the raw potential, the raw power emanating from her, and he just couldn't resist. Her lust for knowledge and power attracted Tom immensely, her inexperience and naivety only urged him on, her newly discovered blood status further sealed her fate as his student, his companion, his _lover_. She just had to realize that all she had, that all she'd ever need was _him_.

Tom waved his wand disguising the passage entrance with a few spells, making sure to leave no trace behind. Picking up a rock, he transfigured it into a small leather pouch, complemented with Undetectable Extension Charm, containing everything they could ever need.

He frowned when he heard a rustle of leaves to his left. Something was here, aware of his presence, aware of _her_ presence. Another sound on his right. His scowl deepened. So, they were surrounded. No matter.

Casting an illuminating spell, he scoffed when he saw a few dozen of giant spiders, circling around, eyeing him and the girl over. Tom levitated her off the ground with wandless magic, firing multiple killing curses at once with his wand, hitting the spiders with expert precision. Magical multitasking was a highly advanced skill; still, it came naturally to him.

Tom blasted the spider that dared to launch at the girl, feeling his anger spike up, casting a rather nasty curse its way. He had to move quickly. Clearing his way through what seemed like unending number of Arthropods, he ran as fast as his legs and magic would allow. Normally, this would be as easy as a walk in the park for Tom; however, having to levitate a human sized object while killing dangerous creatures and running for your life required a bit more concentration. Yes, Tom was running away, how disgraceful. He casted a single glance towards the unconscious body. She better appreciate what he's done when she wakes up.

Finally reaching the limit of Hogwarts grounds and leaving the powerful magical veil surrounding it, Tom, with a slight hesitation, Apparated away, leaving nothing but a swarm of spiders where he stood. It would be suspicious to arrive to an Inn with an unconscious girl levitating behind you. It would spike too much attention even in the most underground places.

He made an annoyed sound when he looked upon that mansion. He hated it. He hated it more than Dumbledore. Still, he'd need to settle in at least for the night until the girl got better. The things she was making him do. Tom shook his head as he looked at her peaceful expression.

The house looked the same as he had remembered, except much older and worn out. It was obvious that no one had been taken care of it since the death of the Riddle family. Good, at least they wouldn't be disturbed.

He apparated into the house and laid the young woman down on the sofa, frowning at the state of the quarters. Everything was dusty but intact, except for the silverware and fine China missing here and there. Tom wasn't surprised to see the place rampaged by thieves. In fact, he was glad. However, to his distaste the living conditions were horrendous.

The Dark Lord sneezed when the dust particles entered his nostrils. Waving his wand he cleaned all the corners of the room until everything was spotless. Much better. Turning towards the fireplace, he casted blue magical fire to warm the place up. Tolerable.

He set down watching the dancing flames, thinking about his next move. Tom honestly did not expect to torture the girl until she collapsed, nor did he expect her betrayal. He knew she would resist in some shape or form but not to the degree he had witnessed. Perhaps, he had underestimated her. He smirked. It didn't matter. She knew she had nowhere else to go now. She knew she'd be charged with Potter's death regardless of her side of the story. Nobody would believe her, except perhaps Dumbledore. His hands coiled into fists at the thought of his nemesis, but relaxed soon after. The old man posed no threat anymore. She had chosen her path, and it was too late to go back now.

The young Lord sighed as he stood up, casting spells all around the mansion. He must make sure the house was secure, he must make sure she couldn't leave him.

You groaned when you finally came to your senses. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it hurt to exist. Your entire body was exhausted and in pain, begging for you to lay still.

You looked around recognizing nothing around you but Tom, who was brewing a potion in silence. You noticed ingredients on a table, recognizing the contents for a pain relief potion. He glance at you noticing the pained expression on your face.

"Don't move," he simply said stirring the cauldron a few times. "It's not ready yet," he put each ingredient in the appropriate glass jars before shoving them all in a small leather bag. An Extension Charm. You weren't surprised in the least.

So many question were flowing through your mind, so many useless idiotic questions you knew needed no answer. You gave up trying to understand. You gave up trying to justify Tom's actions. He was evil, sadistic, and manipulative. He played on your emotions. He lured you in with his charm and genius. And now he had you, fully and irrevocably.

"What's the plan?" You spoke feeling your voice crack. You hadn't realized how sour your throat was until now. You were able to catch a glimpse of surprise on Tom's face before it faded away into a stoic expression.

"We lay low until you get better. You're useless to me in this condition," you scoffed at his cold reply. The way Tom spoke made it seem as though it was your fault you were in pain. He sent you an annoyed glare. "You should be thankful. Cruciatus side effects can last up to three days. I'm doing you a favor."

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of me," your voice couldn't be more sarcastic but you remained silent after another murderous glare. You didn't want to admit it to yourself but… you were frightened of Tom, of what he could do to you. He was Lord Voldemort, and he was willing to commit atrocities just to get his way. So seeing such acts of "kindness" was rather strange. Could it be that Tom actually cared for you? No, if he did he wouldn't have made you kill.

"Whose wand is that?" You gestured to his hand with a nod of your head.

"Potter's. He won't be needing it," his comment pierced your heart, reminding you of the boy's death. You set in silence for some time, staring at the blue fire, which seemed to calm your raging thoughts a bit. A long uncomfortable silence stretched between you two.

"You shouldn't have done that," Tom finally spoke. You knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you kill…"

"Yes, you could," Tom interrupted you sharply. "You can and you _will,_ " his tone was strong and harsh, his eyes glaring at yours. "I wouldn't have put you through this if you just hadn't… been so difficult," you were confused to see a conflicted expression on Tom's face, twisted with anger. "But you left me no choice." Was this an apology? Did Tom regret doing what he did? No, it was impossible. Tom enjoyed putting you in your place, it was more than clear.

"I could say the same," you replied with a sigh. It looked like Tom was going to say something back but stopped, going back to brewing the potion in silence.

You both remained like this until he was done. Bringing the potion in a conjured cup, he pressed it against your lips. For a moment, you didn't know if you should drink it. What if he poisoned this? No, that would be counterproductive. If he wanted you dead, you would be.

Visibly relaxing, you drank the offered liquid, feeling the numbness spread across your entire body almost immediately. Wow.

"This is better than the stuff in infirmary," you simply stated finally sitting up on the couch.

"I know. It's my own recipe. Instead of using lavender I use glow dust. Makes the effects last longer," Tom simply stated. You blinked in confusion.

"Wouldn't that counteract the wolfsbane?"

"That's why I use nightshade," you could see Tom almost rolling his eyes in response. He acted like this was common knowledge, making you feel stupid. You squinted your eyes at him, small pout covering your lips as you crossed your arms looking away. Tom scoffed at your reaction.

"It's not my fault you're a doofus in potions," he said pouring the rest of the potion into a flask to save for later. You were in complete shock, your mouth gaping.

"I am _not_ a doofus! For your information, I had an outstanding in advanced potions," you could feel yourself getting flustered. Tom raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with your statement. His smug expression frustrated you to no end. "Not everyone is a genius, okay?!" you exclaimed seeing Tom smirk to himself.

"Of course not. That's why I'm the Master and you are the Apprentice," he poked your nose as if you were a little toddler. You blushed angry red, eyes wide, hands covering your face, silent with shock and confusion with his actions.

Tom laughed at you, shaking his head in amusement. At this precise moment, Tom looks almost… normal. His smile looked genuine, his eyes sparkled with light. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't a complete monster… yet? You couldn't help but smile at his teasing, reminding you of all the good times you had talking to him. It was comforting to see that Tom hasn't changed much since then… except for the whole Voldemort part of course.

You physically winced when you were reminded of the events in the Chamber. It was traumatizing to say the least. Tom acted like a completely different person back then, psychotic, sadistic, unstable. It sent shudders down your back. You didn't expect him to go that far, even if you defied him, even if you threatened him. It was clear you needed to keep him content so he'd never Crucio you again. It was clear you had to be obedient and loyal. You never wanted to see those furious red eyes again. You never wanted to be on the receiving end of his wand. It was terrifying to be the object of Dark Lord's anger even for a second.

You eyed him over, noticing his usual charming smile, playful but stern eyes, that silent demand of respect. He seemed to be the same young man you grew to like over the months, the same young man you foolishly trusted. He used you, he used you to set himself free, and now…

You weren't sure why Tom brought you along with him. What could you possibly do that he could not? He was Lord Voldemort, for Merlin's sake! He was much more powerful than you, even if he was still just a teenager. So why? Why did he bring you here?

"You need to learn to block your thoughts, dear," you suddenly heard Tom's voice. You gave him a distasteful look at the invasion of your privacy. "You're practically speaking your thoughts outloud."

"Then teach me," you replied, not sure if Tom was truly willing to pass on the knowledge of occlumency. He eyed you over as if sizing you up and your abilities.

"In time," his voice was soft and content, a small smile on his lips. "For now you rest," he fumbled with his leather bag taking out a large ancient tome. "Here, a light read."

The young Lord watched the girl examin the book, seeing her eyes lit up at the title. Her eager little fingers instantly wrapped around the hardcover, opening the volume and scanning the table of contents. Tom was almost transfixed as he stared at her expression of wonder and curiosity. She reminded him so much of himself, eager to learn, hungry for knowledge. She had no idea how beautiful she looked at this precise moment, how incredibly attractive. Tom felt butterflies in his stomach while he watched the young woman scan the pages, small excited smile on her lips. She was in her own little world, unaware of his presence, of his proximity.

You had no time to react before Tom's lips pressed against yours. It was a gentle, almost loving kiss that swept you off your feet. You couldn't resist even if you wanted to. You could feel the familiar dark magic engulf your form, enticing, tender, and protective. You knew you shouldn't enjoy this. You knew this was the same man who tortured you, who forced you to take a human life. You knew all of this. And yet this felt different, _he_ was different. For just a split moment, he wasn't that murderous monster you came to hate. He was the young man within the pages you fell in love with.

It was silly to believe that Tom held any feelings for you. It was ridiculous to think that he cherished you, cared for you, or even liked you. Tom was Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort couldn't love anyone.

Suddenly, you felt the young man pull away, casting his eyes to the side.

"You're wrong," he spoke frowning, not meeting your gaze. Before you could utter a word, Tom stormed off with a cold emotionless mask, leaving you all alone, confused and flustered.


	9. Pain

"Again," he spoke coldly and emotionlessly unsatisfied with the lack of results. Sweat trailed down your forehead as you frowned in concentration. You didn't want to do this, you didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Avada Kedavra!" you tried again feeling your wand shake, but nothing happened. You were at it for hours, exhausted and drained, with no signs of improvement. Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, no doubt disappointed with your constant failure. He waved his wand and put the deer to rest, ending its short and miserable life. He slowly turned to face you, squinting his eyes in thought as he eyed you over. You didn't like that expression, it seemed like the Heir of Slytherin was up to no good.

It's been a few days since they left Hogwarts, since Tom brought the girl here. Days and still no signs of improvement with the Killing Curse. Punishment didn't seem to work, although it did motivate her quite a bit. He was pleased to see her frightened expression when she didn't do as was asked; the sight of her trembling figure gave him a sense of empowerment. However, he did need to change his tactics if he wanted her to succeed.

"That's enough for today," you heard him say, visibly relaxing at his words. Tom had you "practice" the Killing Curse on animals for three days now, constantly pushing your boundaries. At first he threatened you with the Cruciatus Curse, thinking that you were simply disobeying him. But as the time passed, you both realized that you simply...couldn't do it. Whenever you looked into the eyes of those unfortunate innocent animals, you saw nothing but fear, weakness, and despair-you saw yourself..

You had no idea why Tom was training you to become a killer. He was more than capable himself, so why would he need you? Was it part of his Dark Arts training? Ever since you came to this giant mansion, you've spent your time reading the ancient tombs, filled with knowledge missing even in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts library.

The information was fascinating, filled with forbidden curses and spells you couldn't wait to try. You constantly practiced in Tom's controlling presence for safety precaution. His dark overwhelming magic made you feel nauseous yet safe. Many of those curses required a practice dummy, a dueling partner which Tom more than happily provided. Of course, some of them were extremely dangerous, which would explain the necessity for live subjects-the animals.

You felt horrible for inflicting pain upon every single one of them, for having to watch the effects right before your eyes...for feeling childlike curiosity and impatience before trying out each spell. It was a conflicting vicious cycle that made you question your humanity, or what was left of it. Still, you couldn't bring yourself to finish what you've started, relying on Tom to bring peace to those helpless tortured creatures.

You closed your eyes hoping to get some rest, but those images kept coming back. The screeching, the whirling bodies, the blood… It was all too much to handle, it was all too soon. All you've ever wanted was to learn the ways of the ancient magic, not to use it against people. You mind kept telling you that it was a necessity, that great knowledge required sacrifices, but your heart disagreed. Your internal conflict was causing your lack of sleep, restlessly tossing and turning until you passed from exhaustion.

Eventually she managed to settle down, curling her body into a small ball on top of the couch. Tom's eyes travelled towards her body, eyeing over her deep breathes. The blue flames were slowly dying in the fireplace, coating the room in creeping cold. He sighed as he put the book down, conjuring a warm blanket and putting it over the girl's form. His eyes lingered on her face, taking in the details of her beauty. She was pushing herself, trying to master as many dark curses as she could in their limited amount of time. He was impressed with her enthusiasm to learn, but displeased with her hesitation to kill. If she didn't master the curse in time, all of his plans would be ruined. Tom gently rubbed her cheek seeing the girl frown in her sleep.

You were in the Chamber of Secrets again, running among the endless labyrinth, trying your best to escape the dark shadow chasing you. Your heart was pounding, your wand was missing, your clothes torn and dirty, your body tired. It seemed that no matter how fast you ran the dark figure would always be a step away, its creepy laughter filling you with despair. You turned the corner coming face to face with a dead end, having no place to hide. You hastily turned around, watching the figure stop, stepping into the light inch by inch, its wand pointing at you. Your eyes widened when you recognized that face, twisted into an evil sadistic scowl. It was _you_.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

You jolted off your seat, sweat covering your forehead, breathing hard as you frantically looked around. You sighed in relief realizing where you were, realizing it was nothing but a nightmare. You looked over at Tom sitting across from you, completely calm and collected as his eyes danced across a tomb in his hands. It was in the middle of the night and the only source of light was a gentle magical flame hovering above Tom's figure.

"If you're asking for comfort…"

" _I'm not!"_ You interrupted him quickly, turning your body away and facing the corner of the sofa. Your fingers curled around the blanket you didn't remember falling asleep with, frowning in confusion. Did Tom do this? He had a weird way of showing "affection." First he Crucios you, then he tucks you in? You couldn't be more bewildered. Tom sighed after a short pause.

"What do you want me to say? That it gets better?" you blinked, looking back as his eyes connected with yours. Was he talking about your nightmare? Was he probing your mind again? "It doesn't," he continued shortly after. "It gets easier to kill, easier to justify your own actions, but it never gets better… not until you abandon your humanity."

His face was emotionless and unreadable, his eyes cold and serious, yet somewhat melancholy. Why was Tom telling you this? Was he showing some sort of remorse for his actions? You were speechless as you continued to openly stare at him, trying to read his emotions behind the stone cold mask. It was clear that Tom was talking about the Killing Curse, but you never expected him to be so open about it. You always thought that Voldemort was heartless, ruthless, with no sense of pity or remorse for anyone, but Tom… Tom was different. Tom hasn't yet become the monster the magical world knew him to be, he hasn't committed all of those heinous crimes, he hasn't yet brought all that sorrow to the world. Regardless, he was still a murderer, and you must never forget that.

The next morning Tom was more distant than ever, his usually focused eyes staring into space, his restless fingers twirling his wand, contemplating something. It was unnerving to see him so hesitant, to see him unsure of himself. Whatever he was planning was giving you chills.

You were reading yet another book written in ancient Latin, too focused to notice Tom leaving the place. It wasn't long until you realized your solitude, attempting to leave your prison right away, only to be thrown back by a powerful magical force, your body harshly colliding with a wall. Of course he wouldn't leave you "unprotected," he must have thought through everything days ahead. You rubbed the hurt spot grumpily, deciding to go back to your book. Sure you could try messing with security enhancements, but you were unsure if you were skilled enough to actually break them. If anything this would result in punishment when Tom gets back. You frowned at your own stupidity, hoping "The Dark Lord" wouldn't notice your feeble attempts of escape. Who were you kidding? Of course he would. That goddamn genius.

It was midday and Tom still hasn't come back, filling you with worry and concern. Where was he? What was he up to? Was he alright? You scoffed at your own thoughts realizing how childish they were. There was absolutely no need to worry over Tom's well-being since he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Still, if anything happened to him you would be home-stranded for a long time until you either got out yourself or somebody found you.

You heard the door open, jolting right up to see Tom calmly walk in and drag something behind him, throwing it on the floor like a sack of potatoes. To your horror it was an old man covered in dirt, filth, and bodily excrements.

"Say hello to Oliver, your new assignment," Tom spoke lightheartedly with a sadistic smirk plastered all over his face. He lifted the silencing curse off the muggle who instantly began to plead for his life, having witnessed enough magic to realize he was in the clutches of more than abnormal people.

Tom's expression didn't change when the man clung to his feet, begging for his miserable life to be spared. Little did the muggle know, Tom wasn't going to be the one to fire the Killing Curse. Not this time.

"You may practice as many times as you wish. I will heal the damages," a look of disbelief and terror crossed the old man's face, his eyes moist and bloodshot staring at you. He now saw you as the source of all evil in this world and his inevitable death.

"Please, no. No, _I can't,_ " you shook your head stepping back, your eyes darting between the homeless man and the displeased Dark Lord. A look of hope crossed the muggle's face when he saw your hesitation and mercy, but it soon faded when the old man was hit with a powerful hex.

"Hope is a dangerous thing, darling. You shouldn't feed this man delusions," his sadistic eyes danced towards you, seemingly satisfied with your reactions as he continued to torture the poor muggle.

"Stop!" you spoke taking out your wand and pointing it at the wizard. Tom licked his lips when he saw angry but determined sparks in your eyes.

"If _you_ want to torture this man so much, all you have to do is ask," he responded with a small smile seeing your dumbfounded and aggravated expression. That is not at all what you wanted. As if reading your thoughts Tom continued. "How is this any different from before?"

"You know how," you spoke back, feeling your hand shake in mid-air as you continued to point it at the Slytherin. Indeed he did.

"Doesn't knowledge require sacrifices?" the tone of Tom's voice was spiteful as he subjugated the muggle under more torture, his eyes never leaving yours for a second as he continued to use your own words against you. "Aren't you at all curious?" You felt bile rise up in your throat as the man whirled on the floor in pain, seething through his teeth. You noticed that Tom was using the same dark spells you have learned for the past few days, demonstrating their effects on human body. You couldn't be more disgusted and transfixed at the same time.

You wanted to stop him, to hex him into oblivion for subjugating a human being to such suffering, but you knew Tom could easily overpower you, punishing you with a round of Cruciatus for your "misbehavior." Your fear for your own safety was holding you back, which only made you feel more disgusted, only this time at yourself.

"I will not stop until you end this," Tom's serious eyes landed on yours, lingering there for the longest time. "Do you really want to see him suffer?" You stood motionless, unable to breath or even speak, terrified with sudden realization. Tom was going to torture this man until you showed him mercy... _by killing him._ Tears stained your eyes as you finally understood the motive behind his actions. Tom Riddle was willing to do anything to succeed, to help you master the Killing Curse, to make you into a monster like him. Why? Why was he so fixated on destroying whatever was left of your soul?

You covered your mouth and looked away when Tom sliced the man's abdomen, pulling out his intestines with wandless magic, twisting them in the air with his eyes fixated solely on you. Terrifying screams engulfed your surroundings, causing you to look back...straight into the eyes of the tortured victim who was pleading for release. His horrified face showed nothing but despair upon discovering his exposed jejunum, coated with blood and other bodily fluids. The more Tom pulled, the louder and more desperate the muggle's screams became.

"Please!" came a raspy voice his head tilting towards you, cheeks stained with blood and tears. "Make it stop!" Your wand hand was shaking. "Just do it!" You felt nauseous covering your mouth not to vomit. " _Kill me!"_

You couldn't stand to watch this anymore. Gripping your wand painfully tight, you stood up and pointed at the helpless muggles, your jaw hardening in decisiveness and pity. It was unfair to end his life this way, to kidnap him and use him in these sadistic Dark Arts practices. This man deserved so much more than pain and suffering. Tom has driven him to the point of near insanity. Nobody begged for their death unless they saw no other way… and there truly was no other way, not this time.

"Avada Kedavra!" your own voice was foreign to you. You watched as a green stream of light left the tip of your wand, hitting the homeless man straight in the heart, ending his movements, ending his suffering. You collapsed onto the floor, staring at your shaky hands, tears staining your eyes, sobs threatening to come out of your tightened throat. Your eyes darted towards the perpetrator, feeling nothing but disgust and hatred. Little did you know, those feelings weren't directly only at him but yourself as well.

"I knew you could do it," Tom spoke with a hint of pride in his voice, a small familiar smirk on his face. He conjured the body away, cleaning up whatever mess left behind. Your eyes followed his movements, your body shaking from rage as your curled yourself into a ball. He noticed your state and lowered himself to your level, quietly staring into your hate-filled eyes.

"Why?" you asked through your teeth, your voice cracking as more tears coated your cheeks.

"You know why," he replied calmly, his face serious, the mischievous twinkle you liked so much gone from his eyes. You clenched your fists, unable to hold back your uncontrollable sobs, burying your face in your arms so he wouldn't see you cry.

Tom watched her shake, feeling emotions he knew he shouldn't, knowing they would make him weak. The muggle's life meant nothing to him, so why did he feel so...empty? The results more than justified his techniques, he knew that. His aim was nothing but his pupil's progression in the Dark Arts. Lord Voldemort would call this lesson a success, but Tom Riddle could feel nothing but a setback.

He felt a painful aching in his chest the more he looked at her, the more he invaded her mind, the more he realized how she felt. He closed his eyes and brought her shaking body against his, wrapping his arms and magic around like a protective cocoon. She fought back, hitting his chest and shoulders repeatedly until she grew tired and gave into his forceful embrace, sobbing against his robes, having nobody else to comfort her but the the very person who caused her pain.


End file.
